The More Original Sequel
by littlekawaiifirefox
Summary: Sadie's adventure continues! Figure out why the story really isn't "So Cliche" anymore!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I knew I would have to return eventually. The question was – _When?_

It would hurt them as it would hurt me. Who would it hurt more? Them. Definitely them.

I knew what they did not. It was safer that way.

Until my return, I would have to do my best. I would leave without them being any the wiser.

The pain that was caused by this would surely tear me to pieces.

I only had one more question – _Would they ever forgive me for it?_


	2. Chapter 1: Return

**Chapter 1: Return**

I skimmed through Kurama's last letter one last time before jamming it into a box with the rest of his letters. It was quite a collection.

I smiled, my heart thumping in wild anticipation. What could have changed that Kurama couldn't tell me about?

I shook my head and finished squashing my belongings into my knapsack.

After it was secured shut, I ran for the entrance of the temple. Genkai stood there waiting to send me on my way.

She looked up at me silently for a while before finally, "This place will be quiet without you here." Genkai glanced towards the fringe of the forest.

I laughed, knowing she was looking forward to it. I also knew she was saying she'd miss me. Somewhat.

"I'll miss you, too, Genkai," I bent to gently hug her. She patted my shoulder a bit awkwardly before pushing me away.

I grinned as she shooed me away with her hands, "Okay, okay, that's enough. Make sure to take _them_ with you and get the hell outta here."

My grin grew and I turned toward the part of the forest Genkai had glanced before.

"Hey! Who wants to go and see Yusuke?" I yelled.

There were shouts of excitement and I was suddenly surrounded by four very muscular and very sweaty men.

I wrinkled my nose, "Phew! You guys need to bathe. _Badly._"

Laughter surrounded me, "Is there any time?"

I grinned, "There's _always_ time for a quick swim!"

I dropped my things, causing Genkai to sigh irritably, and we raced to our favorite swimming hole.

It was a large lake at the base of a small yet powerful waterfall. The light that cast on the waterfall now was just right to create a tiny perfect rainbow.

The view never ceased to take my breath away.

The hollering and splashing of the four men brought my breath back in a burst of laughter as they plunged into the water naked.

I, too, stripped of my clothes, leaving on my underwear, and jumped into the cool water.

I didn't feel awkward around them in my underwear, having known them for so long. They obviously didn't have a problem being _nude_ around _me_.

They've probably seen me naked once or twice on accident before, come to think of it.

Pushing those thoughts aside, I tackled each guy and made sure they scrubbed every last bit of grime away.

After they were clean, we swam and played a bit. The sun started edging towards the horizon.

"Let's go, guys. I want to get home before it gets dark." I leapt out of the water and pulled on my dry clothes, not even caring that my wet underwear soaked through them.

They guys followed me, pulling on their own clothes as they shook the water from their hair.

Making sure I had my belongings, we approached the ridiculously long staircase that led to Genkai's temple.

I grinned widely and _jumped_.

They jumped, too, and as we reached the bottom a strong wind slowed our fall, allowing us to land safely.

Laughing, I took off at a run, excited to finally be able to see Hiei and Kurama again.

Of course, seeing the others would be great, too.

The guys had no trouble keeping up.

It didn't surprise me. They could probably move faster than I could now.

One of them turned to me and smirked, "Excited, are we?"

I smirked back; "I just can't wait to see the look on Hiei's face!"

There were a few chuckles. I'd told them about everything that had happened before I came to Genkai's. they knew how much I really loved Hiei and Kurama.

Kurama, the big brother I'd never had, had become a bit more than that during my absence.

His letters were my only window to the outside world and I had come to long for his familiar penmanship every time the mail came. I had watched for his letters very carefully.

I cherished the love that was conveyed in every word and detail that he wrote. Even when he wrote pointless things, he was such an open book.

I smiled just thinking about it. I would have fun teasing him about it.

We approached Kurama's new house quickly. Trees and shrubbery surrounded it.

Before we passed through it, I heard a voice I didn't recognize. A _female_ voice.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" She sounded whiny, "You like those, right?"

"Hn." That was Hiei. No mistaking it. I pushed through the hedge and just as I was about to break free of it, I saw the last thing I ever wanted to see.

A pretty woman with bubblegum pink hair had her arms slung around Hiei's neck as she giggled.

Hiei made no move to stop her or get rid of her.

They guys froze beside me and glanced my way warily.

My blood boiled over. I closed my eyes, trembling, and brought my temper under control.

When I opened my eyes, I was smiling.

Hiei would feel a revenge unlike any he'd ever known. And I wouldn't even have to get violent.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**Hmmm… who's this girl?? What kind of revenge does Sadie have planned?**

**GUESS YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT!!! MWUAHAHAHA!!!**

**XD I love this job! If you can really call it a job… Ah, well, I love it, anyway! 8D**

**You know the drill! Review or cookies, please! Both are always accepted at all time! ^^-**


	3. Chapter 2: Spite

**Chapter 2: Spite**

Shock and confusion looked down on me as they saw my smile.

I could understand this.

I should have looked like I was ready to bust his ass.

"Umm, Sadie?" The blond guy asked a bit nervously, "What are you going to do?"

I closed my eyes for a moment and when I opened them again, my smile had grown wider.

"Follow my lead." I told them. I took off my knapsack and began digging in it. I finally pulled out a small boom box and a substantia CD case.

The guys watched me curiously as I flipped through the CD's, pulled one out and placed it in the boom box.

Hiei had sensed us by now. He pulled the strange pink-haired woman behind him.

"Who's there?" he called out menacingly.

Still leaning over the boom box, I winked at the guys and pressed "Play".

The music started and I stepped into Hiei's view.

He inched back slightly. He didn't recognize me. No surprise there.

My soft and lumpy body had been toned hard and flat with muscle during my three years of training. I'd cut my hair short so that it was an inch above my shoulders. It was also no longer the color of strawberry blond, but dyed a deep purple. So deep that it looked black until light reflected off of it.

Not even my eyes were the same. They hadn't changed color, but I had a lot more confidence in myself now.

I lifted my lips into a sly smile and started in on the first verse.

_Now come one, come all_

_To this tragic affair_

_Wipe off that make-up_ [I spun towards them as I danced lithely and slowly to the beat.] _What's in is despair_

_So throw on the black dress_ [I turned. When I completed it, a black dress appeared on my body. The torso was V-necked and form fitting; the sleeves were quarter length. The skirt hung in folds and was longer on the sides than the front and back]

_Mixed in with the lot_

_You might wake up and notice_

_You're someone you're not_

_If you look in the mirror_

_And don't like what you see_

_You can find out first hand_

_What it's like to be me_

_So, gather 'round piggies_

_And kiss this good-bye_

_I'd encourage your smiles_

_I'll expect you won't cry!_

The dance around them continued. I smiled at their confusion.

They didn't know if I was dangerous or not.

I began snapping my fingers to the music, signaling for the guys.

Their appearance only served to further their confusion. Particularly Hiei's. I could have laughed.

_Another contusion_

_My funeral jag_

_Here's my resignation_

_I'll serve it in drag_

[The guys moved in time around me]

_You've got front row seats to the penitence hall_

_When I grow up_

_I want to be_

_NOTHING AT ALL_

_I said YEAH! YEAH!_

_I SAID YEAH! YEAH!_

_C'mon, c'mon I said_

_SAVE ME!_

_Get me the hell outta here!_

_SAVE ME!_

_Too young to die and my dear_

_YOU CAN'T!_

_Just walk away and _

_TAKE ME!_

The beat changed suddenly and I swung my hips faster.

Kurama burst out of his house, followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Shock lit their faces.

"Sadie?" Kurama called out to me.

"YEAH!" I screamed to the music.

_And if your heart stops beating_

_I'll be here wondering_

_Did you get what you deserve?_

Comprehension drew out on Hiei's face as he began to recognize my voice. He grew pale and dropped his arms from the strange girl.

_The ending of your life_

_And if you get to heaven_

_I'll be here waiting, babe_

_Did you get what you deserve?_

_The end_

_And if your life won't wait_

_Then your heart can't take this_

_Have_

_You heard the news that you're dead?_

_No one ever had much nice to say_

_I think they never liked you anyway_

_Oh take_

_Me from the hospital bed_

_Wouldn't it be grand?_

_It ain't exactly what you planned_

Kurama grinned. Yusuke and Kuwabara made dumb faces at each other. I grinned back at Kurama. Time to finish this thing.

_Tongues tied and oh so squeamish_

_You never fell in love_

_Did you get what you deserve?_

_The ending of you life_

_And if you get to heaven_

_I'll be here waiting, babe_

_Did you get what you deserve?_

_The end_

_And if your life won't wait_

_Then your heart can't take this_

_Have_

_You heard the news that you're dead?_

_No one ever had much nice to say_

_I think they never liked you anyway_

_Oh take_

_Me from the hospital bed_

_Wouldn't it be grand_

_To take a pistol by the hand?_

_And in my honest observation_

_During this operation_

_Found a complication_

_In your heart_

_So long_

'_Cause now you've got_

_Well, maybe just two weeks to live_

_Is that the most the both of you can give?_

We prepared to bring the performance to an end. The guys lined up behind me.

_LA LA LA LA LA!_

_LA LA LA LA LA!_

_LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!_

_Oh, if life ain't just a joke_

_Then why are we laughing?_

_Oh, if life ain't just a joke_

_Then why am I dead?_

_DEAD!_

With my fist pumped in the air, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara applauded.

The strange girl joined in hesitantly.

I purposefully looked directly between Hiei and Kurama. From the distance I was from them, they wouldn't be able to tell who I was talking to.

I knew they both would assume it was Hiei.

I smiled my biggest and warmest smile, "I missed you so much."

Hiei seemed to relax and even put his palms outward as though ready to embrace me as I ran towards them.

Never in my life would I forget the look of shock on his face as I ran, not to him, but past him and into Kurama's arms.

Kurama had an equally surprised look on his face, but ignored it.

My revenge had only just begun.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**The song is "The End – Dead!" by My Chemical Romance. I do not own the song OR YYH, for that matter.**

**I hope that wasn't too short?? Don't worry! "The guys" will be revealed in the next chapter! XD**

**You know the drill! Review and give cookies, please! Yuri's having a bit of a withdrawal and has become extremely grouchy as a result… -_-;**

**(I would also like my readers to keep in mind some of the things that Hiei has said to Sadie toward the end of the prequel! *hint hint *)**


	4. Chapter 3: Jealousy

**Chapter 3: Jealousy**

"You can let go now, Sadie," Kurama laughed. It had been a full two minutes since I'd latched myself to him.

I inhaled deeply. He smelled of fresh garden soil, Cool Water cologne, and just a hint of roses. It was kind of funny how my training had allowed me to be able to pick out scents now.

"No way. You smell good." I squeezed him just a little tighter and rubbed my face in his shoulder to further show my reluctance.

Kurama and the others chuckled.

"What do I smell like?" he asked.

I looked up at him and sighed deeply, "Home."

His smile grew slightly, "And what does home smell like?"

I grinned broadly, "Not telling!" I inhaled his wonderful scent one more time before finally releasing him.

Yusuke had started conversing with the guys, "It's so great to see you guys, but what are you doing here?"

They all looked at me and answered simultaneously, "We're with her."

"This Sheila captured our hearts within seconds," Chu had picked me up and placed me on his shoulders. I laughed and ruffled his Mohawk a bit.

"That's not true! It took me a whole _week_ to get Suzuka to even _talk_ to me and a whole _month_ for Touya to _let_ me talk to him at all!" I protested.

I was suddenly swept up by Jin who said something so fast, I'm not sure _anyone_ understood him.

I shrieked and started flailing around, "Jin! I told you not to fly me in the air! Put. Me. Down!"

In my frantic flailing, I accidentally clocked Jin in the chin with my elbow. This caused him to lose his grip on me and I felt myself falling back to the earth.

Yeah, thrashing around violently while who knows how far up in the sky I was, was probably _not_ my best idea.

Just when I thought I'd have to use my newly gained and preciously limited power to save myself, warm arms took hold around my knees and shoulders so that I was being held bridal style. When I looked to see who my savior was, I felt my heart drop to my stomach and my jaw to my chest.

Hiei only smirked at me.

We landed with a slight _thud_ and he set me down. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I turned and decked Hiei straight in the face.

He fell flat on his ass and looked up at me with nothing less than shock written across his face. I gave him a death glare that would kill. If looks could kill, that is.

I turned back to the others with a huge grin on my face, "Sorry, Jin. I shouldn't have freaked out like that."

"Not a wee bit problem at all, lass." He gave me his toothiest.

"Shall we go inside, then?" I asked, "I'm anxious to scope out Kurama's new house."

Kurama smiled, "it's your home, too, so long as you wish to stay."

The other guys were watching me warily. I ignored them and gave Kurama a warm smile, "You're the best, Kurama."

His smile grew, "I try."

Just as I was about to make my way inside, my vision was obscured by the most hideous thing I'd ever seen. _Bubble-gum pink._

It was her. The woman who'd draped herself all over Hiei. She was smiling at me like I was her favorite person. She took hold of my hand as though to sake it. I froze. She just became my _least_ favorite person. As though I didn't already dislike her.

"Hi!" she said breathlessly, "My name is Candi, Hiei's soon-to-be mate. I just thought I should introduce myself since I'm beginning to learn that these guys have absolutely _no_ manners."

Oh, yay. Another Botan. Only worse.

She continued, "You _must_ be Sadie! I've heard so much about you! Hiei doesn't like to talk about you, though. He always gets this sad and forlorn look in his eyes. I wonder why that is?"

I could feel a deadly aura literally _rolling_ off of my body as I stared at her. She was annoying and hadn't let go of my hand since she started talking.

"Oh!" I heard her say. I blinked and suddenly I noticed that Chu had picked her up by the waist and was holding her in mid-air. Touya's hand was now in mine instead of hers.

I gazed into Touya's face as I heard Chu tell Candi to cool it. His eyes were telling me to take a deep breath and remain calm. I gave him a small smile and briefly stroked his cheek. I got the message. Touya gave my hand a slight squeeze then let it go.

Poor guy like me, but was fully aware my heart would never be his.

"Ah! Hiei! Where are you going?" Bubble-gum wiggled free from Chu's grip, "Wait for me!"

Hiei was leaving us, but I knew he'd eventually come back. It was just a matter of when.

We finally made it inside the house. The air was tense around me.

"Sade-" I heard Yusuke say.

"Who is she?" I interrupted, "Why is she with Hiei?"

"We want you to understand that Hiei didn't have a choice in the matter." Yusuke's voice sounded strained.

I turned on my heel to face him, "Of _course_ Hiei had a choice!"

Silence.

I started to think about what Yusuke had just said, "Oh, jeez. Let me guess – this is _so_ typical – Some super powerful demon lord threatened the safety of the humans, but if one of you guys were to marry and or mate daughter, then he would forget about the whole thing?!"

Kurama and Yusuke looked at each other.

Yusuke turned back to me, "Pretty much."

Kurama nodded, "Except he threatened the existence of all three worlds."

"Augghh! I don't understand bad guys! Why do they want to destroy _everything_? If they destroy something, what's left for them?"

"They destroy something so that they can recreate in order to be ruler over it."

We all looked at Suzuka, who shrugged.

I yelled again frustration, "Whatever! Then why Hiei?"

"She chose him."

I felt as though I'd been hit over the head with a boulder. My knees buckled and I nearly fell over, but Kurama caught me.

"I'm sorry, Sadie," Kurama's eyes looked down on me. They were full of pity.

I shoved away from him, not wanting his pity. I looked around the room. Most of the other guys had the same look.

I had to get out of here. I bolted for the door and as it closed behind me, I heard someone say, "Leave her. She needs some time alone."

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see. I could only run. My body seemed to know on it's own not to run into anything. My legs carried me through the trees.

Destination: Unknown.

My brain itself seemed to have ceased functioning. The only thought, the only instinct, was to run.

_Why?_

I came to a sudden halt. That's right. Why _was_ I running? To escape?

From what? Their pity?

I didn't want it. I didn't _need_ it, but then why was I running?

My vision slowly returned and I felt my heart pounding in my chest. My legs felt numb.

As I looked around, I found that I was standing on a large grassy area in a park. I froze when, right in front of me, there he was.

His back was to me as he sat on a park bench. The longer I stared, the more I started to realize that it wasn't just a park bench.

It was _our_ park bench.

However, instead of me sitting next to him, it was _her_. They were even eating the octopus hotdogs.

My blood began to boil, but I nearly jumped out of my skin when Hiei moved as though he would turn around.

I gathered myself and moved back in the trees where I could spy unseen.

She was latched onto his arm like a vice while giggling incessantly.

I made a face. How annoying.

Then, he _did_ turn around. My heart skipped a beat. The look in his eyes was sad and almost hopeful.

It started to rain and his face became startled. She shrieked and began tugging on his arm.

"I _hate_ the rain!" I heard her say.

Hiei, still looking behind him, shrugged her off and stood up.

She pulled on him again, but he only shrugged her off again.

This happened two more times before she finally gave up and ran for cover out of sight.

Hiei was walking towards me. Again, I felt my heart pounding against my chest.

However, halfway between the trees and the bench, he stopped. Looking left and right, he seemed to be making sure no one was watching.

Then, he did something I never thought I'd see him do again.

Eyes closed, he had leaned his head back just slightly with his tongue stuck out to catch the rain.

I felt a smile spread across my lips. Laughter threatened to burst from my lungs.

Rain fell harder and I was forced to wipe it from my eyes.

When I looked up, he was gone.

I looked at the trees around me and decided to leave at a run.

I didn't trust my sense of direction quite yet and thought it best to go where I knew I was for certain. It would be better if I was running, too, just in case I ran into Hiei should he still be close.

I made it back home without any encounters. When I walked in through the door, the foyer was empty. I heard chatter from the next room over. It died out when I shut the door behind me.

"Sadie?" I heard movement and then Kurama appeae to my left, "You're soaked."

"It's raining." Was all I could think of to say.

Worry lines appeared on his forehead, "Are you okay?" he moved closer to me and I could see Touya standing in the doorway to what must be the living room. He seemed concerned.

I nodded, "Yeah. I just want to change clothes."

Kurama smiled softly, "Of course. I've already put your things in your room." He placed his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. His warmth felt good. Only then did I realize that I was shivering.

He led me up the stairs into a room that resembled the one at his mother's house so much that it even had a door that connected to the next room over.

"The shower is just across the hall." He said before leaving me on my own.

My bag sat at the foot of my bed. I took everything out and put them away, leaving out the toiletries and a fresh pair of clothes.

I went into the bathroom and took a hot shower. When I was done, I wrapped a towel around me and crossed the hall again into my room.

I began to think about what had happened in the park as I got dressed.

Hiei didn't really seem to care much for Candi, yet he was doing with her what he'd done with me.

I looked out the window. It was pitch black, so I decided to wear pajama clothes instead – terra cloth shorts and a camisole.

Did that mean he missed me? Did he still want me?

Then another thought occurred to me.

Did he _ever_ want me?

In my last few weeks with him before my training, he had acted that way. He'd even said that he would wait for me.

Obviously, he'd broken that promise.

I felt overwhelmed. I didn't know what to think anymore. I _hated_ this feeling. The feeling of hopelessness.

I crumpled to the floor beside my bed and sobbed into my mattress.

A moment later there was a knock at my door.

I jumped up, startled, and wiped away my tears.

"Sadie?" It was Kurama.

I opened the door slightly and peeked out at him, "Yes?" my voice cracked a bit. Shit.

"Sadie?!" he sounded alarmed. He gave a furtive glance to the stairs then turned back to me, "I'll be right back, okay?"

I nodded and shut the door. I sat on my bed to wait patiently.

I hearhe hated seeing me like this just as much as I hated being like this.d his footsteps on the stairs and his voice telling the guys to sleep where they would.

Tears stung at the back of my eyes. I guess I wasn't done crying. I forced them back anyway.

I heard his footsteps on the stairs again. All was silent below me. Either the guys were already asleep or they were listening to what would happen up here.

I opted for the second choice.

Kurama entered my room and shut the door behind him.

When he saw me, I was glad not to see pity, but rather a deep sorrow.

He hated seeing me like this just as much as I hated being like this.

I suddenly wished he'd leave me alone. I didn't like seeing him in anguish over me.

He sat next to me on the bed and wiped away a tear that had escaped.

"Sadie, I…" he stopped when I took a deep ragged breath and more tears escaped down my cheeks.

Not a second later, he pulled me to him and held me tightly.

His hand stroked my hair gently as he rocked me.

I sobbed into his chest unwillingly. I didn't want him to see me like this. Weak and defenseless.

Kurama leaned back on the wall at the head of my bed, pulling me with him so that I was curled up at his side. He pulled his feet up onto the bed.

I don't know how long I was crying, but eventually I was reduced to sniffles.

I suddenly felt Kurama's body stiffen below me. I looked up at him, confused, "Kurama?" I said weakly. He wasn't looking at me, though. He was looking past me.

_The window_.

I whipped my head around, but nothing was there. I thought I saw a glimpse of a black mantle, but then decided it was probably just the trees.

Kurama relaxed a bit, but there was still some stiffness in him.

"Were you hoping to see him?" His tone surprised me. It seemed to hold resentment in it. Maybe even some anger.

I turned back to him, "No. It would only confuse and upset me more."

He seemed to relax some more, "There's something else you want to say. I can tell."

He was always so good at reading me. I sighed and sniffled one last time before settling back down on his chest.

"I'm with you now, feeling happier with each minute that passes. Why would I want anything to spoil that?"

Hook, line, and sinker. He wrapped his arms around me again and was completely relaxed.

"He doesn't like this, you know." He murmured.

"Like what?" I closed my eyes wearily. Crying had really drained me.

"He doesn't like that I'm in here comforting you rather than him. He's jealous." I could hear a kind of satisfaction in Kurama's voice that told me he was glad that things were like this. Him instead of Hiei, anyway.

I smiled, "Then let's not ruin it for him." I fell asleep to the sound of Kurama's soft laughter.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Alright! Another chapter completed!**

**I'm sorry everything takes so long… I'm just a VERY busy girl! ^^-**

**Anywho, I look forward to your reviews! And cookies if you will give them! XD**


	5. Chapter 4: Sparring

**Chapter 4: Sparring**

Just over the clamor of the guys already in the kitchen, I heard footsteps on the stairs. Seconds later, Kurama appeared in the kitchen still looking a bit sleepy and very hungry.

I grinned, "Morning, sleepyhead."

The kitchen suddenly became very quiet as Kurama walked over to me with a smile, "Good morning. What are you cooking? It smells great."

I looked down at the source of the scents that had awakened the other boys and brought them into the kitchen and I smiled, "Pancakes, bacon, eggs, French toast. Whatever you want."

His nose scrunched up when he smiled as he picked through the different scents. It was so adorable that I couldn't keep my smile from growing.

"Pancakes sound great." He said.

"Coming right up! Now, go sit down." I told him, unable to keep the grin off my face. I turned back around to the stove and as I did, I saw Kurama take a glance at the clock. It said nine a.m.

"How long have you been up?" he asked.

Touya answered him, "We've been up since four, training."

Kurama raised an eyebrow at him, "_We?_"

I brought the guys their food and they dug in enthusiastically.

Kurama's gaze on me was scrutinizing.

I grimaced, "I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you up. I wanted to let you sleep."

His eyes softened, "Are you done training for today?"

I grinned, "No way. I could go all day."

He smiled at me and quietly began eating his breakfast.

"Mmf-mmr meluf!" said Yusuke through a mouthful.

We all started laughing at him only to cut dead short as Hiei walked in followed closely by Candi.

"Mmm! Something smells like pancakes!" she smiled around at us. Some of the guys managed a kind of half smile, half grimace for her.

"It's too bad you didn't get here earlier. We just ran out of pancakes." I said.

"But, Sade, can't you just – " Yusuke was cut short as I subtly kicked him under the table. _Hard_. He was now doing his best not to yell in pain.

Hiei took the empty seat next to me and I stiffened, feeling his hard gaze on my face.

I couldn't move, my fork frozen halfway to my mouth, until he finally spoke.

"I want to talk." He said. Wow. That was a shock.

I dropped my fork back onto my plate, doing my best to still not look at him, "You know what? I'm full. I don't think I could eat another bite," Even though I was only about a third of the way done with my pancakes, "Who wants the rest of these?"

I slid out of my chair and left Chu and Yusuke to duke it out for my breakfast.

I was about to leave through the back door when I saw a huge sign taped to the blinds saying, 'Sadie, Do not use this door! – Kurama.'

I'd forgotten about it since this morning. I'd had to go to the front yard to do my training.

"Kurama?" I yelled. I heard him get up from the table, "What's this sign for?"

he walked up behind me, followed closely by Hiei, "Ah, yes. It's my surprise for you."

My heart leaped and began beating frantically. I loved surprises and he knew it. I almost couldn't believe Kurama went through the trouble for me. Almost.

"Do I get to see?" I reached for the blinds, but Kurama's hand stopped mine.

He chuckled, "Yes, but I insist on a blindfold."

I barely noticed that Candi and Touya were now accompanying the three of us.

Hiei suddenly thrust his bandana towards me.

I stared at him, wide-eyed.

A small smile played around his lips, "I know what the surprise is. I agree with Kurama on the blindfold."

Touya was suddenly there, taking the bandana from Hiei and drawing my attention to himself.

"Turn around," he said, so I did.

I stood still as the fabric came over my eyes, bringing with it a blinding darkness. It smelled of him. It was such a wonderful scent and I'd forgotten how much I really liked it.

"She's all yours," I heard Touya say in Kurama's direction. The way he said it sounded like a brother giving over his precious sister for marriage to her fiancé he'd just accepted.

I almost laughed, but I head the sound of the blinds and a sliding door opening.

I was immediately assaulted by the fresh scent of nature. Kurama's hands fell on my shoulders to guide me outside.

My bare feet fell onto soft grass. I measure each step and when we finally stopped, I estimated we'd only gone about fifty yards away from the house.

Candi was gasping in awe behind us.

There were so many different smells, I couldn't pick out just one. Birds chirped around us and I could just barely hear the buzzing of bees and the flutter of butterflies' wings. The grass was still soft beneath my fee. Curiosity was eating at me.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?"

I could hear the smile in Kurama's voice, "Yes."

Behind me, nimble fingers made quick work of the knot in the bandana. When it fell away, I was left speechless.

Before me was a magnificent garden of great magnitude. Kurama, who stood just to my right, draped an arm around my shoulders, "I had you in mind when I grew this garden. It has all of your favorite flowers."

And it did. Here were red roses, black orchids, Lily of the Valley, Bleeding Hearts, Snapdragons, Tiger Lilies, and there were even flowers that I knew by sight, but not by name.

As my eyes scanned the red roses, I saw that mixed in with them were white roses that were fringed with pink. Now, normally, I hate pink, but the effect it had on the rose was pretty enough that I didn't care.

It wasn't a flower, but Kurama had even included mint leaves, knowing how much I enjoyed chewing on them.

My vision blurred with tears. Kurama had done all of this for me. For _me_.

"Kurama," I finally said, "It's beautiful."

The smile Kurama gave me told me how pleased he was that he'd made me happy, "I'm glad you like it so much."

I shook my head, causing a few tears to fall down my cheeks, "No. I love it." I grinned up at him.

I felt a strong wave of heat from behind us and when I turned around, Hiei was glaring at Kurama with such animosity, I was surprised Kurama wasn't on fire already. Just as I had, Hiei had seen the hidden love in Kurama's smile.

I didn't particularly want to, but I needed to act as a distraction, "Whoa, Hiei! You're going to burn a circle in my perfect garden!" I pushed him back forcefully by the shoulders, "That wouldn't be very nice and I _definitely_ would _never_ forgive you."

It worked, although, as I stopped pushing him and began pulling away, he grabbed hold of my wrist.

"Will you talk to me, then?" his lips twitched, "Or I may not be able to forgive _you_."

I faltered. He knew just how to push my buttons the right way so that I couldn't refuse.

I looked away, "Can it wait until _after_ training? I don't want to be distracted."

A strange look came into his eyes as he released my wrist, "Very well. Let's get started."

"Thank you." He nodded in response. I turned to Kurama, "I don't suppose you have any _real_ training grounds, do you? I didn't have much space in the front yard this morning."

Kurama smiled softly, "Of course. It's just past your garden."

I grinned, "Awesome. Just let me call the guys." I turned towards the house and whistled sharply.

The four demons around me winced and covered their ears.

I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

A minute later, Yusuke, Chu, Suzuka, and Jin had caught up to us in the large clearing used for training.

I sparred with Kurama for a while, but it quickly became obnoxious that he really wasn't trying. Every move he made was carefully precise. Tch. Precisely careful, more like it. I got bored of this pretty fast.

I stepped back and put my hands up in surrender to let him know I was done.

I looked around at the other guys. I knew all of their fighting techniques quite well. I was used to fighting Chu, Touya, Suzuka, and Jin, but I wanted a challenge. Someone who wouldn't pull their punches. I smirked.

"Hey, Yusuke!" I yelled. He turned his attention my way, "Let's spar!"

His grin got cocky, "You bet!"

The rest of the guys sat on the sidelines to watch us.

I winked at Yusuke, "Go easy on me, okay?"

He laughed, "Yeah. Okay."

I took my stance as he took his.

Wait. Observe. Wait again. Lunge.

Our fists were flying; I frowned. He was holding back, but then again, so was I.

I let him have it. A sharp right hook to the jaw. He went flying back and stopped when he hit a tree.

When he looked up in shock, I was smirking, "Perhaps you're going _too_ easy on me?"

Yusuke rubbed his chin and grinned, "I get it now. Are you ready?"

He didn't give me any time to answer as he got back to his feet and attacked again full force.

I blocked everything. I still was holding back, biding my time.

In my peripheral vision, I saw Suzuka and Chu grin at each other. They knew my technique and could see what was coming.

I couldn't disappoint them, so once I felt Yusuke get just the slightest bit tired, I kicked it up.

I pushed him back just long enough to build up some energy into my palms and blast it at him.

It took him entirely by surprise and knocked him onto his back.

He sat p with a groan, "Damn. What did that old hag teach you, anyway?"

I laughed, "A few tricks here and there. I even know the Spirit Wave."

Yusuke looked up at me, shocked at first, but then he grinned, "Cool. I'd like to see it, but not on me."

Everyone laughed.

"Does that mean you're done?"

Yusuke stood up, "Ouch. I'm gonna feel _that_ in the morning. I definitely underestimated you."

My grin grew, "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Yusuke took a seat among the other guys and I turned my gaze on each of them.

"Okay," I said, "Hiei, you wanted to talk, so let's 'talk'."

I broke a thick branch off of a tree and formed it into a broad sword using my energy.

Hiei got up and entered the clearing, "I don't want to fight. I want to _talk_."

I ignored him, "I'll let my fighting do the talking."

The guys on the sidelines were stiff with anticipation, Candi stood looking anxious. Heh. She was worried I'd beat Hiei's ass to a pulp.

I frowned; I planned on it.

Hiei sighed, "If you insist." He drew his sword.

He attacked immediately and I was ready for him. Hiei held nothing back and I was glad. I unleashed my full fury on him.

I swung at him; this is for going back on your word.

I swung again; that was for betraying me.

I knocked is sword back; this is for making me cry.

I knocked him back again; that is for ending up with a girl like _her._

He didn't stand a chance. I disarmed him and held my sword at his throat just under his chin, "And _that_ is for sacrificing yourself for such a _stupid_ mission."

Hiei's face marred with anger, but I knew that wasn't the only thing he was feeling.

I dropped my sword and threw it aside where it turned back to a branch. My breathing was heavy and I felt like I would cry again.

Stupid. It was all so stupid.

Candi ran up to us, "Hiei! Are you alright?"

I turned away and began walking back to the house.

"Get away from me," I heard him mutter. She must have tried to touch him because he raised his voice, "I said, leave me alone!"

Halfway back to the house, I heard sniffling behind us.

I turned around and stopped short. Candi was soundlessly bawling her eyes out.

I sighed; I couldn't _believe_ I was going to do this.

"You guys go ahead. I'll catch up in a bit."

I grabbed Candi by the upper arm and tugged her back towards the training grounds.

She realized this and tried to pull back, "No! He'll yell at me again."

I tightened my grip, "Look, Hiei can be harsh and cruel sometimes. Nobody really deserves his treatment other than his enemies. Besides, this is mostly my fault. I'll make him apologize."

She seemed to believe me because she let me pull her along easily now.

"You two are pretty close, huh?" she said. I froze, we were just beyond the trees that ringed the training grounds.

"Why would you say that?" I asked.

She swallowed, "I've seen the way you look at him when you think no one's watching. He's very careful around you, too." Candi looked away, "So careful it's as if you were make of spun glass."

I laughed, "All the demons treat me that way. I'm human, after all."

She frowned, "I suppose, but they are not that way around Keiko."

"That's because she has Yusuke. He is her strength and protects her." I told her. I didn't want to stand there and talk about it anymore, so I renewed my grip on her and tried to pull her again. She didn't budge.

"No way," she whined, "Look at him. He's _pissed_."

I looked where she was, and, sure enough, Hiei was training furiously with his sword. However, his movements were definitely _not_ angry.

The way he swung his sword was so graceful and beautiful that I had to let go of Candi's wrist. All I could do was stare.

"…"

"Did you say something?" Candi almost whispered.

I guess I'd mumbled, "I said that he's not angry. Frustrated, yes, but not angry."

I felt her eyes on me momentarily before turning back to watch Hiei again. We stood there for a while and his movements changed.

"He's calmed down." Candi commented.

My eyes narrowed as Hiei brought his sword down with careful precision. The kind of precision I'd seen before when he'd fought in the Dark Tournament and against Sensui.

I shook my head, "No. _Now_ he's pissed."

She glanced at me.

Hiei's anger was short lived as his technique changed again.

"Now he's upset." It changed again, "He's so sad." I nearly whispered.

Candi was staring at me now with wide understanding eyes, "You're in _love _with him, aren't you?"

A tear trickled down my cheek as I smiled, "More than anyone could ever know or understand."

I quickly wiped the tear away and sniffed. Turning to her, I widened my smile, "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Let's go talk to him now that he's calmed down."

The look she was giving me was downright pathetic, but she nodded and allowed me to drag her out to Hiei.

When he was us, he dropped his sword to his side and went rigid.

I could feel his aura fluctuation. He was agitated and nearly hopeful at the same time. I could understand why.

I approached him without hesitation and with a hardened expression.

I got in his face, "Apologize to her. _Now._"

He took a step back, shock written clearly on his face.

"She didn't deserve to have you snap at her. She was only concerned for you." I couldn't say there was no reason because there was. She didn't know the reason, being too much of a ditz, and she didn't need to know that she was the cause of the conflict.

Not just between me and Hiei, either, but between Hiei and Kurama as well.

Hiei was well aware of Kurama's feelings for me. He was afraid of losing me to him. What Hiei didn't seem to grasp was that he couldn't have me anymore.

Not while he had Candi.

Hiei still said nothing, so I stepped towards him again and practically growled out my words, "Apologize now."

In his own way, he slumped his shoulders in defeat, "My apologies. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

It was a pretty half-assed apology, but I didn't care. The girl was lucky I took any pity on her at all.

Candi smiled, "It's okay. I forgive you." She grabbed a hold of his arm, "How could I not?"

For the first time, I noticed that it took every fiber in him _not_ to throw her off of him.

He was trying hard for this mission.

I sighed, "Alright, I'm going back to the house."

I turned and briskly strode away.

Back at the house, I was being waited for in intense silence.

I froze in the doorway, "What?"

Chu spoke, "Sheila, did you just _accept_ her?"

I scowled, "Like hell I did. I felt pity for her. Even I can't deny Hiei's cruelty sometimes."

Jin smiled, "Our lass is a kind one indeed, she is. She sees no harm comin' from bein' nice even if she doesn't like the pink haired lass."

I blushed, "Shut up, Jin."

His smile turned to a wide grin.

Kurama came up to me and hugged me, "That was a very pure thing for you to do."

I snorted, "I don't feel very pure."

The guys laughed.

"Man, I'm starving. What's for lunch?" Yusuke said.

"You're _always_ hungry." I looked at the clock. It _was_ lunchtime. Wow. I sighed, "Okay. I'll get something started."

"Alright!" They became excited.

I chuckled. Men and their endless pit stomachs.

"What took you so long, anyway?" Touya asked.

I stiffened, but continued to cook, "We talked. Candi and I. she knows now."

"Knows what?" Kurama's voice sounded concerned.

I gritted my teeth, "How I feel about Hiei."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Well, I've decided to give up on him completely." When I turned to the table, they were all staring at me all bug-eyed as though they couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"What?"

"Are you _serious_?" Kurama sounded absolutely stunned.

I smiled warmly at him before turning back to my cooking, "Yes, I am. Besides, I can do better than him. I can have someone I know would _never_ betray me."

There was silence as I finished heating up their stew. Finally, I brought the pot to the table and began serving it. When I came to Touya's bowl, he took hold of my wrist and gave me a meaningful look, "What are you saying?"

I pulled out of his grasp and sighed, "I'm sasying that Hiei was never the only one I loved."

Yusuke nearly choked on his food, "What? Who's the other guy?"

I grinned, "Let's see if I can give it away without saying exactly who it is."

Yusuke groaned, "Women and their games! I've had enough of them with Keiko…"

I chuckled, "Do you want the hint or not?"

A heavy sigh, "Fine."

"Hmm," I thought, trying to come up with something that would give it away to _him_ and that wouldn't to be mistaken for another. Got it, "I've kissed him before – "

I'd barely been able to get the words out of my mouth before he was on me.

He held my hand with the serving spoon back while with his other hand he held me to him by the small of my back.

Kurama's lips tasted sweet as honey and were soft as lamb's ears* on mine.

I took my free hand to wrap around his shoulders in an accepting embrace.

Never would I forget the stunned responses from the guys or the pure happiness in Kurama's eyes when he ended our kiss.

* * *

**A/N:**

**AAAAAAAAAAHH! I absolutely LOVE this chapter! XD**

***Lamb's ear is a small plant that is waaaay soft, much like a, well, lamb's ear. **

**I'm afraid now, however, that this sequel may not be as long as I would like.**

**ALTHOUGH! I have decided that there will be a sequel to follow this one! Crazy, right? I know, but it's how I want the story to go. My first trilogy!**

…**I've only just noticed, but there's a LOT of cooking that goes on in this story… hehehe! I love to cook for others, though, so that's probably why. XD**

**ALSO! For this one, there will be an alternate ending. It will be posted separately so that there will be no confusion as to where the third story will be picking up off of which ending.**

**Alrighty! You guys know the drill! Review and send cookies, please! The next update is coming up quick! Love ya, guys!**


	6. Chapter 5: Secrets, Lies, and Truths

**Chapter 5: Secrets, Lies, and Truths**

_**Kurama's P.O.V.**_

I couldn't believe she was mine. I had envied Hiei for being her center, but now here she was saying that she wanted me.

I knew, though, that she was not yet over losing Hiei. Yet, I was banking on her ability to get over him soon.

In the meantime, I stayed by her side constantly. I didn't want to waste a moment without her.

We sat in her garden that I'd grown for her, eating lunch. She leaned gently on my shoulder.

She heaved a heavy and contented sigh, but it turned into a coughing fit.

"Don't choke," I joked, but then she was leaning over, her chewed food was on the ground. The coughing wasn't stopping.

"Sadie! What's wrong?!" but she couldn't answer me.

Touya and Jin were suddenly there. They did something to her that I couldn't see.

A second later, I heard her gasp and she collapsed into the grass. They moved away from her and she rolled over, gasping to fill her lungs with much needed air.

I hurried to her side and looked to Touya and Jin as I cradled her head in my lap, "What just happened?"

They looked at each other, "You won't like the answer."

"I don't care!" I snapped, "I want to know how I can help her."

Touya sighed, "Her human body is having a tough time adjusting to its new power. If she's not careful, she could be ripped apart from the inside out."

I looked down into Sadie's face. She was fast asleep; the sudden rush of oxygen in her lungs had caused her to pass out.

"No one else knows other than Genkai and Hiei. Sadie's probably not going to be very happy now that you know. That's the last thing she ever wanted." Touya's tone was grim, "Her death will be inevitable unless we can find a solution."

I pressed my lips tightly together, "Koenma. We have to take her to him."

They nodded in agreement, "You'll say nothing to the others?"

With my mouth set firm, I gave them my word.

I gathered Sadie in my arms and carried her inside to our bedroom.

We had decided to share a room when Sadie had found it impossible to sleep without me beside her.

I had found it to be simply adorable and I couldn't exactly complain.

I set her down on the bed and climbed in beside her.

Nuzzling my face in her neck, I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her to me.

Before I knew it, I was relaxed and falling asleep.

_Come downstairs._

Hiei's voice in my head sent a shock down my spine.

I hadn't been expecting him to come over today. Why was he using telepathy?

I sighed softly. Using the utmost care, I unwillingly peeled myself from Sadie's side.

I quietly left the room and went down the stairs. The other men were still here and were gathered in the living room. A hot-tempered Hiei sat among them. Surprisingly, Candi was not with him.

"What's going on?" the men looked tense. They could sense the angry heat coming off of Hiei.

"You broke your word."

* * *

_**Hiei's P.O.V.**_

Kurama looked at me as though there was something growing out of my face.

I nearly started growling.

"I don't know what you are speaking of." He said plainly.

I jumped up, "You promised you'd never steal her from me!"

Everyone got startled looks on their faces, including Kurama. This only pissed me off.

"Hiei – "

"I don't want your excuses." I cut him off.

He frowned, "I'm not giving excuses, but I would like to point out that my promise is not broken."

I growled, "Then explain why you're courting her. How could you not have taken her from me?"

Yusuke jumped up at this point, "Whoa, hey, Hiei. Calm down. Sadie chose _him_."

"You stay out of this!" I barked at the detective.

He put his hands up in surrender and sat down, "Okay. Sor-_ry_." He muttered.

I snapped my gaze back to Kurama.

"Yusuke's right. She came to me. Besides, didn't you lose all rights to her once Candi got here? Why do you even care anymore?"

Kurama was trying to get something out of me. He got it.

"Because I love her!" I shouted.

The words surprised me even as they came. Probably because I'd never recognized them before. That and I'd never even expressed them let alone _say_ them.

Everyone stared at me in frozen silence. My breathing was hard and ragged. I thought myself to be going into shock from what I'd just said.

"And so the truth finally comes out. You love her and want her, but now you can't have her." Kurama's tone was highly agitated.

I would have attacked him, but, at that moment, Sadie pattered down the stairs.

"What's going on?" she mumbled sleepily. She seemed to be using the rail for a lot of support.

I turned to Touya, "What's the matter with her? Her life force is very small right now."

Touya glanced at me all for a second before his worried gaze was back on her, "She had one of her _fits_ today."

My eyebrows furrowed. Genkai had told me about this. It bothered me that Sadie could still train even when she knew what it was doing to her.

Kurama was by her side instantly, "You should be getting some rest. What are you doing down here?"

She scowled and went to the window, "Who could sleep when it's so _stuffy_ in here?" Sadie opened the window and muttered something that sounded like, "Stuffy with tension."

I frowned. She was one of the sharpest humans I'd ever met. She always knew what was going on. Even if she was only guessing.

Sadie stood at the window for a while, just breathing in the fresh air.

We all watched her in silence. The longer we sat there, I was struck by the sudden conviction that… Kurama was right.

So long as Candi was by my side, I no longer had any rights to Sadie. She was beyond my reach.

How I hated that fact.

I clenched my fists.

I hated how much I knew she had to hate it, too. That she had to have her second choice in men.

This served to ease my pain by a fraction. Whether or not she got over me, Kurama would always be her second choice.

Unable to take my eyes from her, I decided it was time for me to leave.

"It's time I left." My words shattered the silence. The other men continued their conversations from before my argument with Kurama.

"Hiei…" Kurama nearly seemed to be pleading with me. I knew he didn't want there to be tension between us.

We were each other's first real friend.

I hardened my face and left through the front door and nearly smacked into Candi. She looked as though she'd been about to knock.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "You _are_ here." She smiled brightly at me.

"I'm leaving." My voice was cold and emotionless as I usually was around her.

"Oh, but, I wanted to see everyone." She was half jogging to keep up with me.

"I'm not stopping you," I about snapped, "Just because I'm not there, doesn't mean you can't be."

"But it doesn't seem as though they like me very much." She softly whined.

I snorted. Understatement of the year.

"Besides," she continued, "I don't want to be without you."

"Why?"

"What? I didn't hear you." I must not have said it loud enough for her.

I turned on her suddenly, making her jump, "I said, why? Why do you want to be with me?"

She blushed cherry red, "Isn't it obvious by now? Because I love you."

I growled, "How could you possibly love me? You don't even know me."

I turned back around and began walking again. If she wanted me to even _consider_ accepting her love, she'd have to do something big.

Like Sadie did.

Sadie had struck a hard chord within me on the day that we met.

Never in my life did I ever expect _anyone_ to know or even understand that part of me.

"I know you well enough," she argued.

"Humor me." I challenged her.

"I know your fighting history with the Spirit Detective, Yusuke. You opposed him at first, but then you fought with him so that you wouldn't have to go to prison."

"Close." That wasn't quite the reason I fought alongside Yusuke.

She went on, "You fought in the Dark Tournament and won all your fights. You helped against Sensui, and, finally, you fought in Yusuke's tournament in the Demon World. Makuro beat you, though."

"What about my family?" I knew she wouldn't know anything.

"Well," she hesitated, "Yukina's your sister."

I turned on her again, nearly frantic, "Who told you that?"

She faltered, "I, um, well, I guessed mostly. You have similarities physically, and, even though she's ice and you're fire, your scents are pretty close. You seem tense. Should I not know?"

I exhaled sharply, "No. There is a very small circle of us that know. Yukina is not included in that circle."

"Oh. Who is in that circle so that I know who not to say anything about her."

"Yusuke, Kurama, Genkai, Koenma and Botan, of course, and…" I paused, "I believe they are it."

She seemed to be hesitating to say something, so I remained silent.

After a few moments, she seemed to have gathered her courage, "Does Sadie know?" She nearly whispered it.

Candi walked beside me now and I gave her a side-glance trying to think of how best to answer her question.

"Sadie's known from the very beginning. She's… highly intuitive." I could never explain to Candi that Sadie was from a different world. A different dimension, perhaps.

She was quiet again, watching my face carefully. It had softened at the mention of Sadie knowing about Yukina.

"You _know_, don't you?" she finally said, sounding in awe.

I came to a halt and looked her in the face, "Know what?"

"That Sadie's in love with you."

I chuckled, "Yes."

"That's amusing?" She got a bit agitated for some reason.

A smirk seemed glued to my face, "In it's way, yes. She told me the first time we met."

"How did you take it?" Candi seemed genuinely curious, so I indulged her. I'd never talked about it before.

"Not very well at first, I'm afraid." I admitted, "I didn't want to admit things she was accusing me of."

"What was she accusing you of?"

I chuckled, "Having feelings. Having fear."

"Was she right?"

"It took me a while, but I finally came to terms with the fact that she was absolutely one hundred percent right."

"How is it that she knows you so well that she can say she loves you the first time you meet?"

I frowned at her, "I don't have an answer to that that I can give you." It was true. Again, I couldn't tell her about Sadie's origins.

"Would Sadie have an answer for me?" She sounded agitated again.

"Yes, but whether or not she'll tell you is a different matter."

"So, you know the answer, you just won't tell me?"

I smirked, "You have an awful lot of questions, don't you?"

She smiled and blushed, "I just thought I should keep you talking while I could. You've never spoken this much to me before.

I frowned and shrugged.

We continued walking in silence. I realized that I really didn't have a destination in mind.

After a long while, Candi sighed.

"More questions?" I asked quietly, a smirk playing at my lips.

She didn't answer right away, but rather let the silence linger.

Then, she spoke so quietly, I nearly had to strain just to hear her, "You're in love with her, too."

Not a question, but a statement. I faltered under the weight of it, "Is it that obvious?"

"It wasn't until just a few moments ago. Although, when I look back, it seems more obvious in the way that you would act around her." Candi seemed solemn as she spoke.

"I wouldn't know," I admitted, "I only just realized it today."

Candi became teary eyed. Well, shit. I was in trouble.

"Why didn't you choose her? What changed?"

Once again, I was taken back by her words. She surprised me by not being jealous, but rather sympathetic. Perhaps Candi was not as bad as I'd though; perhaps I could learn to get used to her.

I turned to her.

"You."

* * *

_**Kurama's P.O.V.**_

I'd managed to talk Sadie into going to bed early.

After, of course, she'd cooked a big hearty dinner for everyone and stuffed herself as well.

We lied together on the bed. She was nestled against my chest as I carefully ran my fingers through her hair. I'd liked it better when it was longer and blonde.

"Kurama?" she mumbled lazily.

"Hm?"

"Do you ever miss him?"

I thought for a little bit, "No."

"Oh. I thought you might. Guess I was wrong." She nuzzled closer to me.

"Why would I miss him? That pompous, arrogant, no good…" I trailed off, not really meaning what I said while also not wanting to hurt her feelings.

"Huh. I never knew you thought that way about Yoko…" Her face scrunched up in confusion.

"Yoko?" Now I was confused. I'd thought she was talking about Hiei.

"Yes, Yoko. Who did you _think_ I was talking about?" She'd nailed me. She probably even knew who I was thinking of without asking.

"No one." I said anyway.

"Yeah, right. I know you better than that."

I chuckled, "Yes, you do."

"So, do you miss him?"

I sighed heavily, "Sometimes, but not usually."

"Why's that?" She was such the curious one. I smiled.

"Well, he can get in the way of my human life. I don't like hiding things from my mother. That's why I decided to leave him behind. I miss him, too, though. Mostly because there's nothing more thrilling than a good challenge, mentally or physically." I explained to her.

"Well, you still use your head. You're not any less smart than before."

I laughed lightly, "That's true."

We lied in silence for a while.

"Will I ever get to meet him?" she yawned.

I smiled into her hair as I kissed the top of her head, "Maybe."

She sighed contentedly and fell asleep.

I followed soon after.

* * *

_**Sadie's P.O.V.**_

I understood Kurama's worry, but it wasn't going to do any good.

There was nothing he could do to help me.

To be completely honest, I wasn't concerned about my health. I knew what was wrong and it was entirely inevitable. Training or no training.

"Is it on? Are you recording?" I whispered. I got a not, "Great! This way." I tiptoed to Kurama, who was still asleep, and leaned over him, "Morning, sleepyhead." I gently kissed his lips.

He awakened and responded by kissing me back languorously, "Good morning."

I grinned and stretched out next to him, "It's a brand new day!"

"Sadie?"

"Yes?" I almost giggled. I knew what was coming.

"What is that?" He pointed at the door where there was a floating camera operated by a small jaki. It wasn't very big. About the size of my fist.

"It's a video camera."

"Of course, but _why_?"

I shrugged, "Mostly for fun, but also partly to document my life with you guys."

He whipped around to look at me, his eyes told me that he was frightened by what I was saying.

I waved my hand at him, "Relax. It's for myself. For _fun_." I winked at him to show how _not_ serious this was. It almost felt like a lie. It kind of was.

He sighed, "Okay. Very well. How long are you going to do this?"

I shrugged, "Until I'm bored with it, I guess."

Kurama chuckled, "That'll be a while."

I grinned back.

"Where did you get that, anyway?"

"I called up Botan to get it for me. She'd do _anything_ to get on my good side." I chuckled.

"Is it working?" Kurama asked.

"Meh. She's still too bubbly about everything." I stuck my tongue out.

"Just so long as you're not _using_ her." Kurama warned.

I gasped, "You should know me better than that! I would _never_!"

He stood up and stretched, "I do. I'm just making sure." His grin at me was a sly one, "Now, get dressed. We're going to see Koenma."

My eyebrows furrowed, "For what?"

"I have some questions for him."

"Why do I have to go?"

He turned on me and kneeled on the bed so that his face was right in front of mine, "I want you with me no matter where I go."

His voice sounded husky and sexy just before he drew my lips to his and I was lost in the pleasure of it.

He pulled back far too soon, causing me to pout, "You're simply adorable, but that doesn't excuse you. Let's go."

I jumped up quickly and got dressed. Bolting down the stairs, I was greeted by hungry men in the kitchen. Even Kuwabara was there.

"Sadie!" He laughed his most annoying, "Long time, no see!"

"Hey, big guy. How's college?" I asked, mildly curious.

"One more year after this!" His grin got real goofy, then confused, "What's that thing?" He pointed at my floating camera.

I quickly explained it while Yusuke and Kuwabara started making goofy faces at it when I said "camera".

"Kurama doesn't look too happy about it." Yusuke commented.

Before I could answer, there was a knock on the front door.

Kurama went to answer it. We remained behind, listening.

"Hey." I heard Hiei's familiar voice, "Can we come in?"

"Yeah. Of course." Came Kurama's reply.

For those of you who don't understand dialect between two men after they've had a fight, allow me to translate what was _really_ said.

Hiei: I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?

Kurama: It's okay. You're forgiven.

Normally, Hiei would have disregarded there even _being _a door and walked right in. However, by knocking, he was showing his respect for Kurama and his regret. Kurama knew this, too.

I knew that they had fought yesterday and was glad now that they were in the right again. I wondered why they'd even argued, anyway.

The tension level dropped down from a high ten to a low two. Everyone understood.

Hiei followed Kurama into the kitchen who was followed by Candi.

Hiei eyed the camera curiously, so I quickly explained as I had before.

"Right, so _why_ isn't Kurama happy about it?" Yusuke picked right back up.

I picked some peel off of an orange, "He thinks I'm recording things because I think I'm going to die, but I don't."

The room fell silent enough that you could hear a pin drop.

Everyone's faces were horrified.

My jaw dropped, "I'm _not _going to die! Jeez!"

Yusuke got pissed, "Then why the hell is Kurama thinking like that?"

I sighed; I didn't feel like explaining.

Touya spoke, "Her body isn't handling her new power well. If she's not careful, it will destroy her from the inside out."

I looked at the floor, fiddling with my half eaten orange.

Silence filled the kitchen again; I hated it.

"Look," I argued, "I'm no idiot. I'm _not_ going to die because of this."

"That's quite arrogant of you." Hiei's calm voice pointed out.

"Ugh! Would you feel better if I talked to Koenma about it?" I gave up. They were being ridiculous. I knew it wasn't for me to die. Not like that. They didn't know, though, did they? No.

"I would feel a bit better, yes." Admitted Kurama, "I'm going with you, though."

"We will, too." Candi spoke for her and Hiei. Hiei's face was surprised when he looked at her. I must have looked the same because she smiled at me. Something told me she knew something I didn't.

I didn't like it.

"Well, then, I'm going, too!" Yusuke just about yelled. Kuwabara nodded in agreement.

"You know we'll be going." Touya said. Chu, Jin, and Suzuka smiled at me from behind him.

I was nearly brought to tears by how much I realized they all cared for me.

"Going where?" a bubbly voice rang from behind Candi and Hiei.

My heart shot into my throat. Oh, no. The last thing I needed was the girls crying over me.

Botan, Keiko, and Yukina all squeezed into the kitchen.

"To see Koenma," Kurama explained everything to them.

As expected, they nearly cried.

"I don't remember you talking to Genkai about this," Yukina said softly.

"You weren't there when we found out, and I wanted it kept quiet." I explained, "I didn't want anyone to cry over me. Especially you, Yukina."

She did anyway. Tears trickled down her cheeks and met the floor with a small clatter.

"Aw, Yukina, don't cry." Kuwabara and I begged together. My eye twitched in his direction; I really hoped he wasn't about to get ridiculous with this.

I could see Hiei struggling not to comfort her, subtle as he is.

So, I did it for him. I went to her and gave her a hug, "I'll be okay, really. It's alright."

She sniffed, "I just wish there was something I could do to help."

I patted her back, "You just be the sweetheart I know you are and keep those tears away. That'll make me feel better." I pulled back, but she grabbed me by the wrist. A tear gem landed in my palm.

I looked up at her wide-eyed and she smiled, "Keep it for good luck."

That did it. I burst into tears, gripping the gem tightly, I hugged her again, "I'll treasure it always."

She had no idea how much her offer meant to me, that there was no luck needed. She would, they all would, find that out eventually.

I finally pulled away from her and wiped my tears from my face.

"Let's go, everyone. The sooner we get this over with, the better." I turned to them, energy renewed.

"Okay! I'll get a portal for us in a jiff!" Botan opened up her compact communicator, pressed a few buttons and a very different portal from the one I'd entered a few years ago appeared.

All thirteen of us filed through the portal into Koenma's office.

The young ruler dropped his jaw as he saw us all, his pacifier nearly falling out of his mouth.

"What's the meaning of all this?" he demanded, "I'm a very busy man, you know! You can't just waltz in here whenever you want!"

"Koenma, please," Kurama started, "We need your help."

Koenma raised an eyebrow as I was brought forward. My situation was explained yet again.

"That is a problem," Koenma commented after a moment of thoughtful silence, "I'll have one of my doctors run some tests to see what can be done."

I nodded in my approval. It wouldn't do any good anyway.

I was taken into a separate room where the tests would be done. They took about two hours.

When I came back out, the others were parked in front of Koenma's television.

They looked up halfway guiltily, "Botan tapped into your camera and we watched the exams."

I must've been beet red, both in anger and embarrassment. I'd been in just my underwear at one point. I couldn't bring myself to say anything, however, shocked as I was. Besides, I knew they were just worried.

"Your bruises," Botan asked quietly, "Are they…?"

I nodded. My unstable power had caused big blotches of bruises on my back, chest, stomach, and thighs. It wasn't pretty, but it was something I needed to suffer through for now.

Koenma came out from speaking with the doctor, "Sadie, if you would step into the other room with me. I need to speak to you alone."

I nodded and followed him silently.

* * *

_~In Koenma's office~_

_**General P.O.V.**_

Botan tapped back into the camera.

They watched as Sadie and Koenma took seats across from each other.

"Sadie," Koenma was very solemn, "If we don't completely remove your powers, they will slowly kill you."

"No!" Sadie nearly yelled.

Everyone gasped.

"What is she thinking?" Kurama growled.

"_No?_" Koenma lifted an eyebrow.

"I –" Sadie bit her lip and glanced at the camera.

Koenma frowned, "Do you know something that you're not telling us, Sadie? We need to know if you expect us to be able to help you."

Sadie's face scrunched up painfully.

Kurama, Hiei, and Touya could all see that there was, indeed, something she was hiding.

Then, as if sh'd just remembered the camera was there, she turned to it and said, "Turn off the camera."

Nothing happened and she got pissed, "I said to turn off the freaking camera, damn it!"

She was on her feet and she grabbed the floating device.

The screen went black.

* * *

_**Sadie's .**_

I'd retreated into my garden once we got home. I didn't want to answer anyone's questions even though no one had asked any.

I sat on the soft earth among the mint leaves, letting the scent calm me.

I brought my knees to my chest and buried my face.

I felt a cool hand press against my elbow.

"Touya," I said without looking up, "If I tell you something, can I trust you to _never_ say a word to the others?"

I needed someone close to me to confide in, but I couldn't tell Hiei or Kurama. Not even Yusuke could know; he was too much of a blabbermouth when he got emotional.

Touya was a quiet one and honor bound to his word.

"Of course. You have my word not to say anything to them." He replied.

I knew he would.

"Thank you." His hand gently squeezed my arm as he waited patiently.

I lifted my head and set my gaze on him. It was dark, but the moonlight was bright enough to see him clearly. His gaze upon me was firm and accepting.

I sighed, "If Koenma had let the doctor take away my powers, it would have destroyed me, in a sense."

His eyebrows drew together, "In a sense?"

I nodded and told him everything . what I'd told Koenma and more.

The last thing I said was, "The next mission Koenma sends them on, he will send me, too. I won't return with them. Koenma knows this. I want you to be their support, to tell them that I am not quite lost without telling them what you know. You must promise this, too."

He nodded, "Yes. Of course. I promise."

* * *

**A/N:**

**WOOHOO! Long chapter! I like switching points of view… makes the story more interesting! XD**

**Sadie's point of view is lacking at the moment, but that's okay. I like writing in the other's point of view.**

**Well, anywho… Review and give cookies, por favor! XD **

**OOOOO! DISCLAIMER!!!!!!!!!! I DON'T OWN YYH OR THE CHARACTERS!!! ONLY SADIE AND CANDI BELONG TO ME!!! SO DON'T FREAKING SUE ME OR I WILL TURN YOU INTO A GIANT COOKIE AND EAT YOU! NO LIE! Have a nice day. :D**


	7. Chapter 6: What We Do For Love

**Chapter 6: What We Do For Love**

I spent a lot of time messing with the camera.

I would sneak up on Jin or Touya and tackle them from behind.

I played pranks on Yusuke and Hiei. One included dumping an entire bucket of water on Hiei's head; I really was curious to see if his hair would flatten when wet.

I poured maple syrup on Yusuke just to frustrate him.

I also spent time playing video games with all the guys; I beat them seven out of ten times. I had to let them win sometimes.

I made sure to catch _everything_ on camera. Except when moments between Kurama and me got a bit _too_ heated…

It was about five in the morning and I was suddenly wide awake.

Kurama's arm was around my waist as usual, but when he sensed that I was awake, his arm squeezed me lightly. I turned around to face him and was met with his adorable sleeping face.

I could imagine the blush that would appear on his face if I were to tell him that and it made me smile. I reached up and kissed his lips.

Kurama sighed deeply when I pulled away and groggily opened his eyes.

"Morning," I said softly. His arm left my waist momentarily as he stretched, then put it right back around me again.

He smiled, "Good morning. What time is it?"

"About five."

"Hm. No sense going back to sleep." That was all he said before he started kissing me.

Kurama started with my lips, then nibbled on my neck a bit.

I giggled, "Hungry?"

He replied with a gentle moan and continued moving his lips downwards so that his lips touched everything that wasn't covered by my tank top.

I whimpered in protest. I wanted more; it felt too good.

Kurama responded by yanking my shirt off, leaving my chest bare. His eyes welcomed the sight and he started small kisses on the edges of my breasts and made his way to my nipples.

Thankfully, Yukina had offered to heal my bruises, so they weren't a distraction for either of us.

I gasped when his tongue ran across the length of my stomach and across one of my breasts. His hot breath sent goose bumps crawling across my skin.

I moaned as he continued to lick and nip at me. His response was to groan and give me more.

It wasn't long before I realized his shirt was off and I was wondering when that had happened.

His tongue suddenly slipped just below the waistband of my pajama shorts, causing me to jump in surprise.

Kurama peeled back the waistband and kissed the new skin, sending a shudder through my entire body.

That felt _way_ too good.

Then, the shorts were gone altogether, leaving me entirely naked, and his lips were on mine again.

I felt his hand slipping downwards, his fingers lightly brushing my skin…

* * *

_**Kurama's P.O.V.**_

Her skin tasted so sweet, I couldn't get enough of it. I couldn't take in enough of her; sight, smell, touch, taste – none of it was enough.

My hand reached her outer center and teased her clit, making her mewl in pleasure.

By the gods, she was so sexy and sensual. She probably didn't even realize it.

Her noises stirred my arousal and I used my other hand to remove my pants, relieving the pressure.

Gently, I pressed a finger against the outside of her moistened center, listening to her small gasp.

I kissed her harder, biting and sucking on her lower lip. She tasted like the mint leaves she loved to chew on and of her favorite peanut butter cookies.

Her tongue reached out to play with mine and my finer entered her center.

Her back arched and she moaned sweetly. I thrust into her, wanting more of that reaction from her.

It was my turn to gasp when I suddenly felt her hands around my swollen member.

Oh gods, it was damn near torture.

I found myself frozen as she pulled tightly, but gently, down my length.

She seemed pleased by the long and low groans that escaped from my throat.

I couldn't take it anymore. I removed my fingers from inside her, but nearly replaced them when she whimpered with the sudden loss. I took her wrists and removed her grip on me. She allowed me to position myself above her, the tip of my arousal pressed against her heated center.

I looked down at her, her breathing hard in anticipation, and I knew that I wanted this more than anything I've ever wanted.

Yet, I couldn't take her.

* * *

_**Sadie's P.O.V.**_

Kurama suddenly collapsed on top of me, but was careful not to squish me beneath him.

"Kurama?" His throbbing member was still pressed tightly against my most sensitive spot, "Are you okay?"

I was confused. Why was he stopping?

"I… I can't do it." He panted out.

"What, are you dysfunctional? Am _I_ dysfunctional?"

He chuckled, "No. Of course not."

"Then what's the problem?" I demanded.

He brushed some hair from my face and cupped my cheek, "As much as I _really_ want this, I feel like it's not the right time."

I stared at him waiting for him to crack a sly grin and say, "Just kidding!" However, he remained silent as he ran his fingers through my hair.

Finally, I sighed in defeat, "Okay. Now, go finish in the bathroom so you don't hurt yourself anymore."

The sly grin I was looking for earlier appeared as a smirk, "You could do it for me."

I gaped at him. He was such a _fox!_

"Ugh! Go do it yourself!" I pushed him off of me and almost off the bed. I was pissed because now he was just teasing me.

I heard him groan in discomfort as he lifted himself from the bed.

My eyes were unwillingly drawn to his arousal as he closed one hand around it and pulled down. I blushed madly, "I said to go in the bathroom!" I about yelled. I tossed a pillow in his face.

"I'm going, I'm going. I'm not allowed to relieve some of the pain first?" he complained lightly.

"Not in front of me!" I felt my blush spread.

Finally, he went into the bathroom and I grabbed my clothes and pulled them back on. I glanced at the clock.

It was seven. I gaped. We hadn't even _had_ sex, but we'd fore played for _two_ hours? Damn.

It didn't take Kurama very long in the bathroom, which didn't surprise me after two freaking hours.

He must've been ready to cum at any given moment.

He reached down to the floor for his clothes and got dressed. Sitting beside me on the bed, he pulled me into his lap.

A long growl came from his stomach.

"Worked up an appetite, huh?" I felt hungry, too, and the other guys would be up wanting breakfast as well.

Kurama stood, taking me with him in his arms, and carried me downstairs.

He set me down in the kitchen, kissed the top of my head, and sat down to wait patiently after retrieving the newspaper.

It wasn't long before scents of food were wafting through the house.

A still yawning Yusuke filed into the kitchen, followed by the others.

"You're always waking us up with food," it sounded as though Yusuke were complaining as he sat at the table.

"So?" I asked.

He cracked a grin, "It's the only way to do it."

We laughed.

For once, the laughter did not stop when Hiei and Candi came into the room.

It felt good, but I also hated being treated differently when everyone thought I was dying. Except Touya.

I watched Hiei carefully; his mood seemed foul.

"What's eating you?" I asked. I couldn't help but to feel concerned for him.

My gut was wrenched with unease.

Partially because I was worried about him and partially because I was sure that pheromones were still coming off of my and Kurama's bodies in waves.

Candi was fidgeting, "Well, um, actually, it's my fault. I – " she was cut short by a glare from Hiei that was so deadly, you would think that looks could kill.

"Damn, Hiei. Lighten up. It can't be _that_ bad." Yusuke lightly punched him in the shoulder.

Hiei's eyes snapped towards Yusuke, "It's none of your business, detective. It was something that was not appreciated _at all_, and I believe I've made myself _very_ clear on that?" he asked his question to Candi.

"Y-yes." She answered. She looked completely miserable.

I served food to a quiet table, keeping an eye on Hiei. I was suddenly aware of Kurama watching me and I met his gaze with a blush. He'd caught me watching Hiei.

"I, uh, I'm going to go eat in the garden." I stood up with my plate. Kurama stood as well.

"I'll join you."

"No." I shook my head, "I want some time alone, please."

He let me go.

* * *

_**Kurama's P.O.V.**_

I sadly watched her go. I had my suspicions, but I couldn't be for sure quite yet.

I looked over at Hiei. He'd finished his meal and was getting up to leave.

"Where are _you_ going?" I asked as I sat down again.

He glared at me, "To train." Then added, "_Alone_." When Candi had moved to follow him.

She froze and looked down ashamedly.

He left without another word. The tension in the room immediately decreased and the men began talking amongst themselves.

"So, what exactly did you _do?_" Yusuke asked Candi.

The kitchen became quiet again, waiting on bated breath for her answer.

"I… I kissed him," she finally answered.

Everyone gaped at her as though she were crazy.

"For someone in your position, that was not the smartest thing you could've done." I told her.

Her angry eyes met mine, "What do you mean, 'someone in _my_ position'?"

My eyes widened, "You mean you don't know the situation in which you were brought to Hiei?"

She straightened, "Daddy arranged the engagement with Hiei. He asked you, too, Kurama, but I chose Hiei."

Yusuke's aura darkened, "I would not use the word 'arranged' for what your dad did."

Candi became confused, "What do you mean?"

She _actually _didn't _know_ the full extent of it.

Yusuke and I exchanged glances.

Yusuke chuckled darkly, "That son of a bitch."

"Candi," I told her, "Your engagement was _forced_ on Hiei by your father. He threatened us if we didn't give him candidates."

Her eyes were blank at first, then she began to boil, "What?!" she yelled, furious, "Daddy is _so _DEAD! He is going to hear _hell_ from me!"

She about stormed out before she turned back to us and bowed low, "I'm so sorry for all the trouble," she was calm, "Please give Hiei and Sadie my apologies as well. You will not hear from me or my father again."

Then she rampaged out of the house yelling all sorts of curses at her father.

We all sat speechless for a while, unable to quite grasp what had happened.

"So, she's gone. Just like that?" Yusuke sounded in complete awe.

"Yeah." I said, awe coming out in my voice, too.

Laughter filled the kitchen; we all felt so relieved.

I couldn't wait to tell Sadie. My laughter died in my throat.

Sadie. Did this mean I would lose her? Dread clogged my throat.

At that moment, she came inside, empty plate in hand. She looked around at everyone laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" she turned her back on us as she washed her dishes.

Their laughter began to die down until Yusuke was calm enough to answer her, "Candi left. She's gone. Poof! Forever."

Sadie looked around at us in shock, "Did she now?"

Yusuke grinned, "Yep! Now you and Hiei can be together again!"

My heartbeat raced. I didn't dare to look at her, but I was surprised to find her suddenly in my lap, clinging to my neck.

"No need. I have Kurama." She nuzzled my neck with her nose.

I felt my heartbeat slow back down, although I could've sworn I heard hesitation in her voice.

I put it out of my mind; I didn't want those thoughts in my head.

I found myself holding her tightly to me.

"Kurama," she said weakly, "Not quite so tight."

I looked down at her, her face was scrunched up in pain, and immediately loosened my grip.

"Did the bruises come back?"

She nodded. That must have been why she _really_ wanted to be alone. She'd felt it coming.

I looked around the table. Touya and Jin weren't there. How had I missed that?

"How did Hiei take it?" Curiosity burned in Sadie's voice.

Yusuke chuckled, "He doesn't know, yet. I don't think we should tell him, either. I want to see if he ever even asks about her." He laughed hysterically.

"Sorry to ruin your fun, but, knowing Hiei, it won't take him too long to figure out she's not coming back. Regardless if you decide not to tell him." I said.

As if he knew we'd been talking about him, Hiei rushed in, shirtless and perspiring from his training.

His breathing was ragged, "She… she left? For good?"

I turned to Yusuke with a smirk, "Told you."

Hiei's eyes turned on me, "So, it's true?"

I nodded. I saw his entire body relax then stiffen again in the span of three seconds. His eyes were on Sadie as she was still curled up in my lap. She wasn't looking at him.

"I see." He turned and disappeared outside again.

I hadn't noticed how tightly Sadie had been gripping me until she let go and stood up.

* * *

_Three days later…_

It was about mid-day.

I sat across the room from Sadie as Yukina healed her bruises again.

I couldn't stand seeing Sadie in pain and nearly begged Yukina to come over.

Sadie had been staring blankly out the window since Yukina had started.

The glow finally faded from Yukina's hands as she stood. Still, Sadie did not move.

Yukina walked around to look out the window, too, stared for a moment, then placed a gentle hand on Sadie's shoulder.

Sadie barely seemed to register it as she put her hand on top of Yukina's, "Thank you." She said.

Yukina smiled, "Of course. I'll be on my way, then."

I murmured my thanks as well as Yukina slipped through the bedroom door.

I looked over at Sadie. Her lips were pulled into a thin line. I went over to her and peered out the window.

I should have known.

From the window, we could see Hiei out there training. She was watching him.

I sighed.

"He's been out there for three straight days now." Her voice was monotone, yet thick with worry, "You don't think he's trying to work himself to death, do you?"

It was in that moment that I fully realized why it was that I couldn't have sex with her, yet clung to her so hopefully.

I'd known all along that she would _never_ be able to give up on Hiei. No matter how hard she tried, she would never stop loving him.

"Go to him." The words left my lips before I could even think about them.

Sadie turned slowly to me, eyes wide in disbelief, "What… did you say?"

* * *

_**Sadie's P.O.V.**_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Or what I thought I was hearing.

"You heard me," he said, "Go to him. He needs you much more than I do."

I gaped at him, "Kurama, don't be ridiculous. I'm not going back to him. I gave him up, remember? I'm with you now."

Kurama shook his head, "You never gave him up, and we both know that you never truly could. I will be just fine as long as you are happy."

My vision clouded with tears. Kurama knew and understood me better than anyone.

He knew I would be happy with him, but he also knew that I'd be happier with hiei.

No woman would ever be deserving of Kurama's love and care. Especially not me.

I stood up and embraced him tightly, tears streaming down my face. Perhaps if I left Kurama this way, it would be easier for him when I was gone.

I could only hope.

Kurama's arms wrapped tightly around me, "You should go. You're right about him, as always. He probably _will_ work himself to death."

I pulled back from him and nodded, "Okay." I sniffed.

Kurama kissed me deeply and passionately one last time. When he pulled away, he wiped the tears from my cheeks and smiled, "Go."

This time, I didn't hesitate. I bolted down the stairs and out the back door.

Once Hiei was in sight, I called out his name.

He didn't respond.

His area for training was limited to a small circle of trees.

I watched him anxiously, "Hiei, would you talk to me, please?"

Nothing. I looked at his face. It was blank. He wasn't really seeing and wasn't hearing, either. His life force felt very low. I really _had_ been right.

Hiei was slowly killing himself.

"Hiei!" I yelled and ran right at him. I had to make him stop.

My eyes widened. His sword came down; there was a splash of blood.

Hiei's eyes refocused and landed on me, "Sadie!"

I had caught the edge of his sword between my hands. He'd swung harder than I'd anticipated, causing two identical cuts on each of my palms.

Hiei dropped his sword as fresh tears streamed down my face; they had nothing to do with the pain in my hands.

"Hiei, you idiot!" I clenched my fists at my side, sending droplets of blood into the grass, "Just what were you trying to do?"

Hiei flinched, "What do _you care?_ You have Kurama now."

That pissed me off, "I care because _I love you_, you dumbass!"

Hiei stared at me, wide-eyed, "You… you're…" he couldn't seem to get out a sentence, "You can't love me."

"And why the hell not?" I demanded, "Don't you even _dare_ mention Kurama, so help me, I will punch you in the face!"

He could only blink at me.

I sighed, "Yes, I love Kurama, but it's not the same way I love you. Kurama realizes this. He let me go."

Kurama had known that I couldn't have ended it with him. I cared too much. But Kurama cared, too.

Hiei said nothing, but he grabbed my wrists and gently licked the blood from my hands.

I winced when his tongue ran over my wounds.

When he was done, my hands were completely healed. All that was left were two thin red welts.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, "You dummy. You were already forgiven."

No sooner had his arms twined around my waist, he collapsed under my weight.

I blinked down at him in surprise, then smiled. Completely relaxed, he'd fallen fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N:**

**OMG! I'M ON A ROLL!**

**Sorry for not warning you about the half lemon, but I don't believe in such things. XD**

**On to type the next chapter!! Woohoo!**

**Review and send cookies, please! They are VERY much needed after so many updates! ^^-**


	8. Chapter 7: The Mission

**Chapter 7: The Mission**

Unwilling to leave Hiei's side, I'd stayed with him in the yard overnight. I hadn't been able to muster enough strength to try and move him.

Touya woke me up early the next morning, "Koenma is calling for a group meeting."

We stared at each other for a few moments, knowing full well what was about to happen.

Finally, I nodded, "Okay. I'll try to wake Hiei up."

Touya nodded back and disappeared in the direction of the house.

Hiei's arms were locked around me and unyielding. Apparently, he didn't want me to leave his side, either.

The original plan had been to get some cool water from the river nearby, but since that was now out of the question, I had to improvise.

I wriggled around so that I was lying on my stomach. I lifted a leg and carefully threw it over him and adjusted the rest of my body so that I straddled his hips and my chest was against his.

I traced a finger along the contours of his sculpted chest.

"You're heavy," I nearly jumped at the sound of his voice. I blushed and looked up at his face. He had one eye slit open, and a smirk was on his lips, "I've been awake the whole time, you know. Although, I'm glad you didn't know."

His smirk grew when he took a firm grip on my upper thighs and lifted his hips to meet mine.

I gasped and my blush spread across my whole face. I'd unintentionally aroused him.

"Well, um," I stammered, "We need to go inside." I struggled to stand.

He chuckled as he stood up after me.

I watched as Hiei stretched out his arms and legs. Now and then he would wince when he would stretch a sore muscle.

"Three days of training without stopping wasn't such a good idea after all, huh?" I shook my head at him.

He grinned at me as he sheathed his sword and retrieved his mantle from a tree, "What are you talking about? I feel great."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Let's go."

He took hold of my wrist and when I looked back at him, his smirks and his cocky attitude were all gone. Red lightly tinted his cheeks.

My mouth fell open. Hiei was… blushing a bit.

"Is it true?" he asked, "What you said last night? I can… finally have you?"

I closed my mouth and rolled my eyes, "I'm not a _possession_, Hiei." I grinned, "But, yes, I'm all yours."

He pulled me to him; one hand was around my waist while the others' fingers were wound up in my hair as he kissed me deeply.

I gently pushed away, "Hiei, we need to get going."

He nodded.

Hand in hand, we walked back to the house together. I was a bit nervous about facing Kurama. I was very worried about hurting him, even though he said he'd be fine. Even though _he_ let _me_ go.

Kurama never ceased to surprise me. When we walked in, he was all smiles. He couldn't fool me, though. He would recover for quite some time.

I felt horrible. I had never intended to use him. I had really hoped to spend the rest of my time here with him. Once Candi left, however…

Kurama knew. He knew that I would wonder for the rest of my life, had I stayed with him, what my life would have been like with Hiei. I knew Kurama only wanted me to be happy, as happy as I could possibly be, and he would do _anything _to make that happen.

Even if it meant giving me up to someone else, he would sacrifice his own happiness for mine.

My heart ached because I wished that I could have said no to Hiei and stayed with Kurama. We both knew that I never could. My grasp tightened on Hiei's hand. I felt like crying.

"Hey, Junior," I forced myself to say to Koenma through the television.

"Yo. Nice to see you all again. I have a very important mission for you, guys." He started.

Yusuke cracked his knuckles, "Alright, who needs some ass kicking this time?"

Koenma sighed, "Well, if you would be quiet once in a while, I'd be able to get to that point quicker." Koenma was agitated, but he quickly composed himself, "Now, this mission is a retrieve and protect sort of mission. The Guardian of the Elements went missing some time a few years ago, but no one knew where she went or why she left. It wasn't until recently we found out that there are a group of men after her.

Normally, the Guardian is immortal, but she _can_ die if she is murdered by pure evil. Nothing less can kill her. They only thing we know about those men is that they are middle to upper class demons and they seek the Guardian's power. With it, they would control the elements and be able to wreak havoc and even destroy the Three Worlds if they wished."

Kurama frowned, "Why has no one tried to find her before?"

"That's a good question," Koenma answered, "I believe that the elemental creatures that are under her rule know more than they're willing to admit. However, there's nothing we can do about that." Koenma cleared his throat, "Before I send you on your way, there's a few things that you should know. First, the Guardian is known by four other names, each pertaining to a different element. They are – Lady Phoenix, Wind Enchantress, Ocean's Mistress, and – "

"Mother of the Forest," said Hiei.

We all stared at him.

Koenma spoke first, "How do you know that?"

Hiei's expression darkened, "I'm pretty sure I've run into these men before. They asked me where she was. I also have met a nymph and a sprite that spoke of her."

"Hmm. Interesting." Koenma said thoughtfully, "Well, the second thing is the last location that the Guardian's energy was located."

A large map filled the screen. On it was a large blinking red dot.

The more I stared at the area, the more familiar it seemed.

"Hey, Yusuke," I said, pulling on his sleeve, "Isn't _that_ where we met?" I pointed east of the dot where the trees ended and the city started.

Yusuke squinted at the map, "Hey, you're right! It is. Weird."

I stared at the dot again thoughtfully, reaching into the depths of my memory.

"Did you say something, lass?"

I turned to Jin wide-eyed. I hadn't realized I'd mumbled, "Oh, uh, I was just thinking that that spot is about where my portal brought me."

Everyone stared at me this time.

"What?"

"The Guardian could very well be the source of your portal, Sadie, in which case she escaped to _your_ world and you just got caught up in it all." Koenma smiled softly at me, "This could be your chance to go home."

My lip quivered, "I don't want to go home."

Yusuke slung an arm over my shoulders, "Don't worry, Sade. We got your back all the way. One hundred percent!" He winked and gave me a thumbs up.

I looked around at everyone as they all smiled warmly.

Koenma cleared his throat, "Ahem. Sorry to break up this tender moment, but there is one last thing I would like to point out to you." We turned our attention back to the tiny ruler, "If you don't find her, destruction of the earth will be inevitable. Plants will not grow, rivers, lakes, and oceans will dry up, the winds will die, and even the sun will lose it's flames. I cannot stress enough how important this mission is. Even now, her absence is taking a toll on the forests."

"Koenma's right. Even _I_ am having a hard time keeping most of my plants alive." Kurama frowned towards the window.

Koenma nodded, "Right, well, I want you guys on this mission right away, and, Sadie, I, uh… " he was remembering what I'd told him before, "I really don't like that I'm doing this, but I want you to go with them. You could probably save them some time." And his image was gone from the screen, leaving it black.

Yusuke was frowning at the spot where Koenma had disappeared, "What's so bad about taking Sadie along?"

"He probably thinks that, apart from saving time, I'd be in the way because of my inability." I explained.

"Tch. That's stupid." Yusuke nearly spat at the screen.

Kurama stood up, "We should give ourselves two days to prepare ourselves for this trip. Everyone get some good sleep tomorrow night.

I looked down at the floor. They would all know why Koenma didn't me to go soon. So soon.

That night, Hiei and I went into my garden, out of sight from the others, and lied on our backs, staring at the stars.

I held his hand at my side, fingers intertwined as his thumb caressed my palm.

I let out a long sigh and closed my eyes.

A moment later, Hiei held my body to his so that he could press his lips to my neck and jaw in sweet kisses.

I took his face in my hands and lifted it to mine so that I could kiss his lips.

He seemed to enjoy this. Hiei ran his tongue along my lower lip and I instantly granted him access so that I could taste his sweet heat.

Peppermint. Or cinnamon? It was the closest thing I could think of to compare to what he tasted like. It was a cooling heat. It was wonderful.

When we parted, Hiei buried his face into the crook of my neck.

My breathing felt a bit heavy from the heat of the moment.

"Hiei?" I whispered.

"Hn?"

"Um," I suddenly felt a bit nervous, "If it's alright with you, before we go on this mission…" I hesitated.

I felt Hiei's lips on my collarbone, inviting me to continue, "Well, I would like to… become yours completely."

Hiei went still in my arms, and when he looked up, there was fire burning in his eyes, "Are you sure that's what you want?"

I smiled and brushed a hand gently across his cheek, "I've never been more sure in my life."

A smile played on his lips, "Do you understand the rituals that we must go through in order to complete the bond?"

Actually, I didn't, but I wouldn't let that deter me, "I'm sure you can fill me in as we go." I smirked.

Hiei grinned, "Alright, then you get some sleep while I get some things prepared. You'll need it."

I trusted him. I nodded and, using the moss for a pillow, rolled over and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I found that Hiei had covered me with his cloak. I sat up and saw Hiei kneeling beside me, hand outstretched.

"Come," he beckoned.

I took his hand and he helped me to stand; his cloak fell to the grass.

He led me to the river where, on it's bank, was a white silk robe that very much resembled a kimono.

"I'll wait for you to change. Robe only, no underwear. Call my name when you're done." He told me.

"Why can't you just stay here?" I argued, "I'm not that shy."

He smiled and kissed the top of my head, "It's part of the ritual. I can't see your body until the time is right. The idea is to keep you pure for as long as possible."

I grinned, "Well, how sweet. I didn't think most demons had much chivalry in them."

Hiei frowned, "Most don't. However, in order to obtain a mate, the male must show the female respect. There are some demons who are vile enough to ignore the rituals entirely. They mate purely to reproduce. Now, change. I won't be too far to hear you."

And he was gone. I turned to the silk robe and sighed. Okay, here goes nothing, I suppose.

I stripped off my clothes and folded them neatly, placing my underwear underneath everything else to hide it. I placed my folded clothes behind a bush, then bent to pick up the silk robe.

It was pure white. Symbolic to the ritual, I was sure. The silk rippled like water over my skin. The quality of the silk was magnificent.

Hiei must have had the robe for when it would have been the time to make the rituals with Candi.

I was glad it was I now in her place. I quickly tied the thin belt around the robe to hold it in place.

"Hiei, I'm ready," I called.

When he appeared out of the trees, he wore a similar robe of the lightest shade of blue.

He took my hand and led me into the water until we were waist deep.

He had me turn so that my back was to him. I barely heard the silk of his robe shift.

A moment later, I felt something cool drench my hair.

Scented oil. He was _washing_ me with scented oils.

"It's called _anointing_." I heard him say, "It is a form of cleansing and respect."

He turned me to face him and _anointed_ my forehead and the hollow of my neck. I smiled at him.

The smile he returned was soft and warm. He handed me the bottle of oil, "Now, it's your turn."

I took the bottle from him as he turned his back to me. I stood on my tiptoes so that I could pour the scented oil on top of his head. He remained as he was until I realized that he was waiting for _me_ to turn him around.

Taking a hold of his shoulder, I gently turned him to face me, and, just as he had to me, anointed his forehead and the hollow of his neck.

Once I was done, he took the bottle from me and placed it on the shore. He then took a hold of me and dipped me under the water.

When he brought me back up, I grinned sheepishly at him, "I'm not sure I can do that to you."

He chuckled, "You can just push me under. Be gentle, would you?" His smile was teasing.

I laughed and placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed him under the water. After a second, I carefully guided him back to the surface.

When he came back up, he shook his hair free of the water. His good mood seemed to have vanished as he looked down on me as he frowned.

"What is it?" I asked quietly.

"You aren't going to like this next part. Are you _sure_ you want to do this?" Hiei seemed grim.

I glared at him, "Gee, Hiei, I don't know. Are _you_ sure you want to do this?"

His smile was a half grimace, "Actually, I'm not too excited for this part of the ritual, but it must be done."

My glare softened, "Then let's just get it over with, okay?" I stroked his cheek.

Hiei nodded and pulled me closer to him. His right hand moved to my left shoulder and pulled down on my robe, exposing the skin on my shoulder. His face was in my neck.

"Hiei? What are yo-" I was cut short as he bit clean into my skin where my neck meets my shoulder. I couldn't even hear myself scream through the pain.

I'd never felt something so intense and jarring to even my very soul.

The next thing I knew, Hiei was supporting me as he licked up the blood from my new wound.

I gasped for my breath, "What… was… that?"

Hiei growled softly, "_That_ was me marking you as mine. That wound will never heal and connects us by our very souls. If you touch your mark, I will know it. You must now mark me to make the bond complete."

I stared into his face, "I'll do my best."

Smiling softly, he said, "You'll do fine. You have to _want_ the bond to make it."

I wanted to make the bond alright. I just didn't want to do it this way. Even though he's stronger than me, it would still pain him just as much as it did for me.

I braced myself the best as I could as I moved his robe aside just like he did mine and brought my lips to his warm skin.

I kissed him lightly before; just to get it over with; quickly biting into him hard.

My mouth filled with his burning blood. I heard a deep and low growl fighting to escape him.

I quickly released him and brought water from the river to cleanse the fresh wound.

His teeth were tightly gritted and his breathing was a little ragged. He'd done his best not to yell.

I tried to concentrate on washing away Hiei's blood from the bite mark, but I found my eyes blurring.

"What's the matter, koishi?" I heard his voice, calm and soothing.

The tears escaped; the more I tried to blink them away, the more they fell down my cheeks.

"I hurt you." I sniffed.

I heard his light chuckle as he cupped my chin in his hand, "Don't worry, I'm fine now."

I felt his lips on mine and his tongue brushing across the edges of my mouth. When he pulled away, Hiei wiped away my tears and held me close to him.

"Hey, Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"What does 'koishi' mean?" I was very curious, but I liked the sound of it.

He smiled, "I believe it translates to 'beloved' in your language."

I grinned up at him, "That's sweet. I feel much better now. What's next?"

Hiei's smile turned to a mischievous grin, "The next part is the fun part. It's what humans would call their 'wedding night'."

Not another word was said as we partook of the other's mouth.

_**General P.O.V.**_

Hiei lifted Sadie from the water so that he carried her like a human bride.

He brought her back to her garden and set her down on her back in the grass.

Settling over her, Hiei kissed every part of her skin that he could reach. When her robe hindered him, he brushed it aside with his nose to access the new skin.

Sadie's breath grew more ragged with each kiss. Her fingers entwined in his hair, inviting him to do more.

More; it was what she wanted, what she needed.

It suddenly dawned on her that it was the robe that was in the way, that was prohibiting Hiei's actions.

She used one hand to pull on the belt and untied it in one go.

The robe fell away to reveal her damp body.

Hiei groaned and pressed his body to hers. She could feel his arousal through the thin fabric of his robe and she lifted her hips to grind into him.

A deep growl came from his chest, reverberating through Sadie's entire body causing her to shudder in pleasure.

This growl was a lot different than the one than when he was in pain. It surprised Hiei; he'd never growled like that before.

Sadie's mouth found Hiei's, hungry for his fiery passion. She trailed hot kisses down his jaw and neck.

Hiei sighed deeply and took one of her breasts into his mouth. Her breath hitched and she moaned as his tongue flicked over her nipple.

One hand squeezed her other breast while the other's fingers entered her hot center.

Sadie's breath grew heavier and her moans were like music to his ears.

Her hands were at the belt of his robe, undoing the knot. She wanted his skin against hers; she wanted, needed him inside of her.

The knot undone, Hiei's robe opened and allowed her eyes to feast on his perfectly sculpted body all the way down to his hardened member.

Sadie trialed a finger down the middle of his chest, then his abs, and finally along the length of his shaft.

A short warning growl came from Hiei's throat, but Sadie ignored it and continued to stroke him.

Hiei's hand snatched her wrists and held them above her head. He leaned into her ear and whispered, "I tried warning you. Now you'll be punished."

His hot breath sent shivers down her spine. She gasped and moaned as he nipped at her neck and breast, dragging his fangs across her skin.

Sadie's back arched as Hiei's fingers stroked her most sensitive inside spot.

It was simply torture for him to tease her in such a way, but she didn't realize that she was torturing him, too.

Hiei couldn't hold back any longer. He removed his fingers from her moist center and nearly collapsed as she whimpered in loss.

With his snees, he pushed her legs apart and pressed his arousal to the outside of her folds.

He hesitated only to see if she was ready. He grinned; she was practically trembling in anticipation.

The only thought that was running through Sadie's mind over and over was – _Please_ don't quit like Kurama.

All thoughts ceased, however, when she felt him slowly enter her passage.

He pushed into her until he was completely within her. He waited patiently for her to adjust to his size before, just as slowly as he went in, he pulled out until just his tip remained inside of her.

He did this a few times until she started whimpering for more. He began a steadier pace.

_Oh, dear gods._ They went numb in ecstasy.

Hiei quickened his pace. Sadie would gasp each time he would randomly thrust himself entirely within her, nearly throwing her over the edge each time.

He suddenly flipped them over, putting Sadie on top. His member hit a new spot inside her, causing her head to fall back as her spine arched in pure pleasure. A deep moan escaped her lips.

The new position allowed Hiei to see more of her and it sent a shudder through his body for him to think that this beautiful creature was now his mate.

He sat up, keeping her in his lap, and allowed her to set the pace.

He almost thought better of it when she went torturously slow.

Sadie sighed softly as she finally settled down entirely on his swollen member and whispered into his ear, "Payback." She gave a light giggle and nibbled on his earlobe.

Hiei let out a long moan and flipped Sadie over onto her back again.

He rammed into her time and time again relentlessly. She'd asked for it by being so devious.

Her arms wrapped around his neck and her nails dug into his shoulder blades. It only drove him harder into her.

"Hiei!" she gasped out as she reached her peak, her back arching as she came.

"Ah!" Hiei groaned as he thrust one last time into her and came as well.

He collapsed on top of her, breathing hard, unable to catch his breath.

Sadie's arms wrapped weakly around him, holding him to her. She buried her nose in his hair and inhaled, reveling in the immense pleasure and in his scent.

Hiei smiled into her neck. Who would have thought that _he_ would have a human as a mate? Certainly not him.

He closed his eyes and lightly kissed the base of her neck with a deep sigh.

One hand on his back and one hand in his hair, Sadie found herself the happiest and the saddest she'd ever felt.

It was like this that the newly mated couple fell asleep in each other's arms.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**O_O LONGEST lemon I've EVER written… and I'm not sure I like it…?**

**Anywho, that's not up to me to decide, really. One more chapter and then we have an epilogue. And THEN there's the third installment of the storyline. WOOT! A sequel to a sequel! XD**

**Review and sends cookies pwease and dank oo! ^^-**


	9. Chapter 8: Back to the Portal

**Chapter 8: Back to the Portal**

I woke up to warm sunshine on my face. Something felt heavy on top of my body, and, when I looked, it was Hiei.

I smiled at his angelic sleeping face. he was absurdly adorable as he slept.

I froze when I suddenly realized that hi member was still deep inside me. My center throbbed as I thought of last night.

It had been the most wonderful experience.

Hiei must have felt it because he moaned softly and attacked my neck with his teeth.

I gasped and felt my center throb again.

He picked himself up off of me, causing himself to shift oh-so-wonderfully inside me.

He smirked down at me. I looked back pleadingly. I didn't know if I had it in me to go again. Either that or I was _too_ ready, but I knew it was a bad idea.

Hiei seemed to know what I was thinking.

He slowly began pulling out, leaving me feeling empty.

I heard myelf whimper, but he didn't stop until only his tip remained inside me.

Then, ever so slowly, he slid back in and leaned closer to my ear.

"We can sleep tonight," He whispered.

Oh dear gods. Why did he mae this so tempting?

I whimpered again. He was _way_ too good.

I fixe my gaze on him, "Ten minutes. I want to bathe before we have to mee with the others."

He grinned, "You got it." And he slammed into me.

If you were ever to have sex with Hiei, you would find out real quick that ten minutes could _never _be enough.

Ten minutes turned into two hours, and when we both finally came, he kept going until we reached our peaks a second time.

Hiei collapsed again. We were both breathing hard and he _still _had not removed his member from me.

I was spent. There was _no way_ I could go another round.

I'm sure Hiei was the same.

After a couple minutes, Hiei stood up, taking me with him.

He took my lips with his passionately, "I can't leave you. It feels _way_ too good."

I chuckled, "I know, but you're going to have to."

He grunted unhappily, "This'll be easier in the river."

I wrapped my ams around his neck and held myself tightly to him.

In just a split second we were wading into the river.

The water was cool and felt good on my heated skin.

Once we were waist deep, Hiei lowered me into the water slowly so that he could pull out.

He grunted again once he managed to pull out completely.

"I don't like it," I pouted.

He smirked, "Like what?"

"The feeling of emptiness."

A shocked look came over his face and he moved as though he would enter me again, but instead held me in a tight embrace.

"Let's get you back to the house so you can shower." He said softly just before sweepin me up in his arms.

Hiei wasted no time and soon he was setting me down on my bed, "I'll be downstairs when you get done." And he disappeared.

I quickly grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and dashed across the hall and into the bathroom.

I got in the shower and scrubbed down my entire body, doing my best to wash away every scent of sex.

When my hand went over where Hiei'd bit me, I felt a small jolt and I could suddenly feel an emotion that wasn't mine at all.

It was a longing for more time alone, a contempt for being in the presence of others, and a love so deep it was unfathomable.

I dropped my hand with a gasp. Had I just connected to Hiei's emotions?

I felt a prickling sensation on my mark, and I knew, somehow, that Hiei was touching his mark, too.

I finished my shower and stepped out to towl dry. When I looked in the mirror, I about had a heart attack.

All over my body were round, red, and purple marks.

I let out a deep breath when I realized my clothes would cover them all.

There were even marks in places I didn't remember his mouth even _being._

Nearly horrified, I hastily pulled my clothes on.

I didn't breathe normally again until i could no longer see the ridiculous spots.

The only thing I had trouble hiding was my mark, but I wasn't too concerned about it.

I used my towel to mostly dry my hair, then made my way downstairs.

Sure enough, Hiei was already there - already bathed and fully dressed. He seemed to be holding back a grin.

I glowered at him, knowing full well why.

He smirked.

Everyone else had gathered at the table, too.

"Sade, what took you so long? I'm _starving_."

"Sorry," I kept my eyes on Hiei, "I was a bit... _detained_."

Hiei's smirk widened as I stood to begin breakfast.

Kurama entered the kitchen and as I passed him, he grabbed my wrist tightly.

Before I could stop him, he pulled down the collar of my shirt to reveal where Hiei'd bitten me.

Kurama looked outraged, "Do you even _know_ what that means?"

I leveled myself with him, "Of course, I do."

His eyes narrowed, "Before or after?"

I yanked my hand from his and turned o the stove. I remained silent as I cooked.

"Sadie... please..." Kurama's tone had softened.

I sighed, "Technically, I _asked_ him to do it."

"Asked who to do what?" Came Yusuke's confused question.

"Just shut up and eat your breakfast," I slid his plate to him and the others.

No more questions asked.

The rest of the morning was spent making plans for the trip.

The whole time I felt like Kurama's eyes were drilling into my shoulder where the mark was as if he were thinking - _That could have been __my__ mark._

The meeting finally adjourned and it was my duty to cook for the trp.

It would take us a day and a half to get to the designated spot on the map, so i cooked three days' worth of fod for them. It would be all they would need.

By the end of the day, I was exhausted.

I went to my room and found hiei waiting there in my bed.

"Thought we could actually sleep on a bed tonight?" I said sarcastically.

He grinned and opened his arms welcomingly.

I accepted gratefully and curled up beside him.

I felt him bury his face in my hair.

"I haven't told you this, yet, but - "

I cut him off, "It's okay. You don't have to. I already know."

"Who's the mindreader?" he asked jokingly.

I giggled, gave a contented sigh, and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

We woke up early the next morning. I made breakfast, the only meal I didn't prepare the day before, and we ate mostly in silence.

Finally, after double checking we had everything, we lumbered outside.

Yusuke stretched and yawned, "Couldn't we just get a cab through the city?"

I rolled my eyes, "First of all, we wouldn't all fit in one cab. Second, we don't have the money. And thirdly, it's not that far to walk through the city."

"Sadie's right, Yusuke," Kurama agreed, "Maybe you really should work on using your head a bit more."

Yusuke grumbled, "Yeah, yeah."

We made our way through the city. Yusuke and I lead up front, Hiei and Kurama followed just behind us, while Kuwabara and Touya took up the rear.

We were almost to the bench where I'd met Yusuke, when I froze.

"Sade? What are you doing? It's up here." Yusuke was pointing to my bench.

I shook my head, "No. I came out right here. I know it."

Hiei took my hand subtly, "Are you alright?"

I was trembling. I could feel the energy from my portal from where we stood. I quickly glanced at Touya and looked down, "Yeah. I'm fine."

Not really.

Hiei didn't miss my glance at Touya. His eyebrows drew together, but he said nothing.

Everyone stared into the tres.

"You're sure, Sadie?" Kurama asked.

"Positive."

"The air feels kinda... _funny._" Kuwabara shivered.

"Agreed." said Kurama.

"Then we're going the right way." And I took the lead into the forest.

Everyone followed me. They paused when I did as they waited for me to dig into my memory, but I was mostly following the energy source.

Eventually, the sun got low enough that we couldn't see where we were going anymore, so we set up camp.

Hiei started a fire instantly once we had a pile of wood in front of us and I heated up our dinner.

Yusuke immediately started up a ghost story.

Now, I'm the kind of person who goes to a horror movie at the theater and _laughs_ at it. They're all just horribly ridiculous.

So, when Yusuke got to the intense part and the tension was just about to reach it's climax, I flung a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his face.

Our campsite went silent. Yusuke was shocked; he had no idea what'd just him.

Kuwabara laughed first, then Kurama and Touya began chuckling. Hiei only grinned.

"Ah, the power of spud!" I laughed.

Yusuke turned a murderous glare on me.

My laughter died immediately when Yusuke stood up.

"Oh, shit," I muttered, and bolted.

Yusuke chased me around the campsite, yelling his head off.

I screamed at the top of my lungs even though I didn't really feel threatened.

I felt hands grip me tightly on either side of my waist and was suddenly lifted into the air.

I screeched, "Put me down, put me down, put me down!"

Yusuke threw me over his shoulder, "No way! You're going to get it."

"No no no no no! Hiei! Help me!" I yelled.

I heard Hiei chukcle, "You got yourself into this mess. Get yourself out."

I pouted, "Meanie."

I felt a poking at my side. I did my best to look back at Yusuke, confused, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to tickle you." He poked me between the ibs.

I laughed at him, "Good luck. I'm not ticklish!"

"Aw, man." Yusuke sounded disappointed.

I was suddenly set down and immediately found a fistful of potatoes in my face.

"Ha! Payback!" Yusuke pumped his fist in triumph.

"Hm," I ran a finger through the potatoes on my face and licked it, "Needs more butter." I grinned at Yusuke's shocked face.

"Just get over it, Yusuke," Kuwabara yawned, "There's no way you could get her back with something that'll really bother her."

I caught Kuwabara's yawn, "Let's hit the sack. I'm exhausted." I grabbed a paper towel from a bag and wiped the mess off my face.

I handed everyone a sleeping bag in turn as I unpacked them.

Yusuke reluctantly took his and unrolled it. He got in and rolled over on his side, grumbling.

I took my sleeping bag farthest from the fire before climbing in.

Before I could get comfortable, Hiei climbed in next to me.

He wrapped his arms around me, my back fitting perfectly into the contours of his chest. His body temperature was raised just enough for me to be comfortably warm.

I didn't sleep well that night, knowing full well what was to become of tomorrow.

Waking up at the first sign of daylight, we took our breakfast to go after packing up our sleeping bags.

I handed off my breakfast to Yusuke. To make up for last night, I told him, but to be truthful, I had no appetite at all.

I continued to follow the protal's energy signal.

The closer we got, the stranger things became.

The grass had turned sky blue in places while there were trees of various hues of red, orange, and yellow.

"Okay." Yusuke muttered, "Things are getting weird."

"Indeed," Kurama commented, "With the Guardian gone, there's no one to control these things."

I went up to one of the bright orange trees and ran my finger over it's bark. When I looked, sure enough, the orange came right off onto my finger. I sniffed it.

I turned to the others and showed them, "Organic paint. I don't think this has anything to do with the Gaurdian."

They looked at me with surprise.

I shrugged, "The texture just seemed like paint and when I smelled it, it didn't smell like chemicals. Organic." I answered their unspoken questions.

"Hey, Urameshi," Kuwabara leaned over towards his best friend, "I think she's smarter than we give her credit for."

I rolled my eyes, "Let's keep moving. We're close."

Around mid-day, we reached a small clearing.

In the clearing, it was snowing.

It was the middle of summer, yet in this one spot, there was snow falling from the sky.

"No way." We were all in awe.

"Hey, Kuwabara!" yelled Yusuke. Kuwabara turned. _Splat_. Snowball to the face.

"That's it! YOu're gonna get it, Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled.

_Splat._

A misaimed snowball smacked into the side of Kurama's face.

There was silence as Kurama knelt and grabbed a fistful of snow. With deadly aim, he smacked both Yusuke and Kuwabara with snowballs to the head.

Somehow, everyone except me got caught up in the snowball fight.

It was especially cute the way Hiei would yell 'You're dead!', then hysterical when the snowball would turn into useless mush in his hand.

The look on his face was priceless.

I went frigid as a jolt of energy traveled down my spine.

The portal...

I wandered off to find it. Pushing through some waist high shrubbery, I could feel the portal was just... beyond...

Here.

I stood rooted to the round. My breathing was ragged and my heart skipped in my chest.

The time was here.

"What do you know? There's really a portal here." I nearly jumped as Hiei approached from behind me. Touya appeared on my other side.

Behind us, I heard Kurama's voice ask where we went.

It wasn't too long before Yusuke and Kuwabara came blundering through the bushes behind us.

Touya lightly touched my hand. t was comforting to know he knew. That he would be here to assure the others.

"Wow. What a portal." Yusuke commented.

Gritting my teeth, I took a couple steps towards it.

"Sadie? I think we should call Koenma before we do anything." Kurama called to me.

"No." I stood just two steps from the portal, "There's no need to call Koenma."

"Sadie - !" Hiei's voice was pleading as tears fell down my face. He seemed to understand what was goin to happen.

"You guys... are the greatest," I sniffed, "I love all of you. I will never forget you."

"Sade!" Yusuke yelled, "You said you didn't want to go back! What the hell?"

I bowed my head and closed my eyes. When I looked back up, new tears fell. I smiled, "It's the last thing I _want_ to do, but I _have _to go." I turned to Hiei and blew him a kiss, "I will always love you." I touched my mark, "I'll keep in touch. Until death do us part."

"Why do you have to leave?" Kuwabara yelled obnoxiously.

I ignored him, "I promise I'll return soon. Very soon, I promise."

Turning my back on them was the hardest thing I've ever done. I stared at the portal.

If I didn't go now, I'd never go at all.

"Sadie!" Hiei's voice was the last I heard before I stepped into my past and my future.

_**General P.O.V.**_

She disappeared into the portal and in a bright flash of light, the portal vanished.

Hiei darted forward just too late. His hands grasped empty air.

"No!" He collapsed to his knees, his hand clamped down onto the bite mark on his shoulder.

His anguish and pain of loss seemed to be more than the fire apparition could take. His arms fell limp at his sides and his eyes lost focus.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara stared on in silence.

Touya slipped the communicator from Kurama's ready hand and pressed teh call button.

"Koenma," he told the image that appeared, "Both Sadie and the protal are gone."

"I see. I'd like for you to make your way back to the city. Botan will be there to transport you to my office."

The sound of Touya's and Koenma's voice brought Kurama back. He turned to Touya with a hard glare.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Kurama's voice rose, "Aren't you upset?"

"No."

Touya was suddenly grabbed by the front of his shirt.

"Bastard!" Yusuke drew his fist back, ready to punch him in the face.

"Yusuke! Don't hit him!" Kuwabara stopped him, "I don't like it, either, but it's not right to hit him."

Yusuke trembled, fighting with himself.

"She promised she would come back, right?"

Yusuke lowered his fist in surprise, "Yeah. She did."

"Then she'll be back."

Kurama pursed his lips, "But how?"

Kuwabara looked back to where Hiei still sat unmoving, "Yeah, I mean, the portal disappeared when she went thorugh it."

Touya smiled, "Knowing Sadie, she'll find a way. In the meantime, we need to get back to Koenma. He'll want to hear everything."

Kurama nodded, "Yes. Let's go." he went over to hiei and put a hand on his sholder, "Hiei, there's nothing we can do. We need to leave."

"No."

"Hiei, don't be unreasonable..." Kurama became concerned. This was very unlike Hiei to act as such.

Hiei suddenly stiffened. Kurama looked up.

People of different hues of green and brown were melting away from the trees.

There were even some of different colors and, when Kurama looked closer, had wings.

"You..." Hiei said softly, "You two are the sprite and nymph from before..."

The ones who were closest to them nodded.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had moved into fighting positions, ready for what might come. However, there was no tension in the air.

Kurama looked down at Hiei, "You've met them before?"

He nodded.

The female stepped forward, "Hiei Jaganshi must _not_ stay here. He be big trouble if he stay."

Kurama made a face. They spoke so... primitively.

The male came forward as well, "Hiei Jaganshi most important to Mother."

"Mother? Hiei, are they talking about the Gaurdian?" Kurama was shocked.

"All here important to Mother, but Mother like Hiei best." The male continued.

"Hiei must _protect_ Mother." The female added.

There was a chorus of voices from the other sprites and nymphs in a strange different language.

"Why me?" Hiei asked.

The female cocked her head to the side, "Has not Mother took god care of Hiei Jaganshi?"

Hiei looked down. He remembered. Ambushed and left for dead, the Gaurdian had sent these two to take care of him.

"The time now is to repay your debt." The male said.

"How am I supposed to protect the Mother if I can't even protect my own mate?" Hiei stared at his open palms.

Kurama swallowed hard. This was bad. Hiei _never_ doubted himself like this.

The female smiled and knelt in front of Hiei. She lifted up his chin, "Not always bad as it seems, some things."

Hiei was confused. How could Sadie leaving not be as bad s it seemed?

He shook his head, "I will repay my debt and be done with it."

She nodded and stood, "Good."

The male waved, "Live well, fight strong."

And they all melted back into the trees.

"Geez, Hiei, what was all of that?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei finally stood, "If it was meant to be your business, then they would have spoken to _you_, detective." He brushed past them and began heading for the city.

"Guess he's back to being cold-hearted, huh?" asked Kuwabara.

"Sadie leaving him certainly will have a negative effect on him. He's never had someone to love before and now I'm sure he believes she's betrayed him." Kurama explained, "And that mark on his shoulder will be a constant reminder to him untilthe day Sadie dies."

"What _is_ the mark, anyway?" Yusuke'd been curious about that one for a while.

"When a demon takes a mate, they will 'mark' each other by biting the other. The mark is permanent unless one of them dies, then it fades away like an old scar. Through the mark, you are able to 'connect' to your mates' feelings, mental and physical. So, if Sadie was feeling bodily pain, Hiei would know it, feel it. He would also know her moods. By touching thier own mark, they are able to strengthen that bond. It's also used for sexual means, too, but I'd rather not get into that one."

Yusuke and Kuwabara followed Kurama and Touya in awe as they, too, headed back for the city.

Sure enough, botan was waiting for them when they returned.

She was sitting on Sadie's bench. Jumping up at the sight of them, Botan danced her way over to them.

"Oh?" her grin faltered, "Where's Sadie?"

No one answered her.

"Just take us to Koenma, woman." Hiei ordered her.

"Okay, okay. Geez." Botan called up a portal. it was much different than the one Sadie had gone through.

Power and energy did not emanate from it nearly as much.

Each of the men hesitated before walking through it.

Inside Koenma's office, the air felt _strange_.

"Good work, gentlemen! The Gaurdian of the Elements has reappeared! Her energy came back into radar just last night." Koenma commended them.

"We didn't do jack _shit!_" yelled Yusuke, "And it really pisses me off that you don't even seem to care that Sadie's gone."

Koenma's expression didn't change as he looked down at his desk, "Ah, yes. I wished to avoid that, but, you see, it was necessary for her to go back in order for the Gaurdian to return."

"What?" Hiei was outraged, "You couldn't _tell_ us something like that?"

Koenma shrugged, "She asked me not to."

"Sadie knew all along, didn't she? Even before ou sent us on this mission."

Everyone looked at Kurama in shock.

"I came to the conclusion when I saw how she'd packed our food for us for the trip." Kurama explained, "There were no left overs. Not even extra food that would have been hers."

Koenma sighed, "Yes, she knew. She told me back when ou brought her in for those tests. I assume the Gaurdian was appearing in her dreams."

"Huh?" Kuwabara asked stupidly.

Koenma sighed, "The Gaurdian will appear in people's dreams from time to time, though usually it's only to those who are born of the elements."

"Born to the elements?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes. Kurama was born to Earth, Touya was born to ice, which is a sub-element to water, Hiei was born to both ice and fire, and Jin was born to wind. The Gaurdian rules over them all. it is her job to make sure that no element is stronger than another. She keeps the balance."

"She sounds like she's got a lot of power." Kuwabara shivered.

"She does. However, she only uses it when she needs to. Otherwise, she's only just a bit stronger than you, Yusuke."

"Damn." Yusuke about whispered in awe.

Hiei growled, "Well, if the Gaurdian's reappeared, then where the hell she?"

Koenma's eyes softened, "You are taking this the hardest, aren't you?

"Well?" he demanded.

Koenma shrugged, "Who knows?"

"Hiei," Kurama attempted to calm him down, "The Gaurdian is as spirited as the wind, never staing in one place very long. It's nearly impossible to track her."

"She will come to us, Hiei. Give her time." Koenma dismissed them, "Oh, yes, Touya. I would like you to wait in the hall. I will want to speak with you in a moment."

Touya gave a short nod and followed the others out of the office.

Once everyone was gone and the door was shut behind them, Koenma sighed heavily, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

A woman with waist length silver hair and short bangs that were swept to the side stood up from behind Koenma's huge chair and came around to the front of his desk.

Her china dress moved over her skin like water as she perched herself on the desk.

Crossing her legs, her shockingly blue eyes met Koenma's, "It's never what I _want_, Koenma. It's always how it _should_ be."

Koenma only sighed again, "Hiei's taking it very hard."

"Yes, I know." She lightly touched her shoulder, "Touya, come in, please." She called.

Touya entered and, when he saw her, he bowed low, "Mistress."

"Stand. I will not be bowed to. Not when we are such god friends." Her blue eyes turned icy in Touya's presence.

"Of course, Mistress." Touya stood.

"Touya, I would like you to take this to the others. Tell them it is a gift from Sadie."

Touya took the package, gave a short bow, and departed.

"Well, I suppose you _do_ know what's best." Koenma said once Touya was gone.

"Of course." her eyes became shocking blue again, "For I _am_ the Gaurdian fo the Elements."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**A/N:**

**There you have it! The last chapter!**

**But never fear! An epilogue is near! XD**

**I'll have it up asap.**

**A sequel for the sequel, too! Yay!**

**Review, please! And keep those cookies coming! ^^-**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Sadie's gift was a DVD.

They put it in and watched it right away.

It was a series of clips from the camera she'd borrowed from Botan.

Music played in the backround. Everyone smiled and laughed in the video, unaware of what was coming.

The end of the video came and they saw Sadie's face.

"Hey, guys," she waved, "I told you I wasn' going to die!" Her grin disappeared just as soon as it appeared.

"Look, I'm really sory, but..." A tear escaped down her cheek, "I had to leave. I had no other choice," Sadie paused to wipe her cheek dry, "The Guardian of the Elements appeared to me in my dreams while I was in training with Genkai. She showed me what was going to happen and it was horrible. I'm not allowed to say what, but she also showed me how to prevent it from happening. I didn't hesitate. I would do _anything_ for you guys. Even sacrifice my own life. Thankfully, it didn't come to that.

I'm sorry I couldn' tel you about it before now, but I do promise that I will return someday. The Guardian has said that it is so, and so it shall be."

Sadie paused again and, when she looked back at the camera, it seemed as though she were staring straight through it at them.

"Yusuke," she finally said, "Don't lose that appetite. It's your most redeeming quality," Sadie gave a short choked laugh as tears fell down her face, "Say 'hey' to Keiko for me, unless she's watching this, too. Otherwise it would be redundant."

Keiko sobbed quietly. She was thankful for how well Sadie'd taken care of Yusuke when she couldn't be there. Now what would he do? Sadie kept him out of trouble. She was such a nice girl, too. Why? _Why?_

"Kuwabara..." Sadie frowned as though she were trying to think of what to say to him. Finally, "Keep dreaming."

Yusuke and Kurama chuckled, knowing full well what she meant.

"Touya," she moved on, "Thank you for everything."

Everyone turned to Touya, confused. A single tear ran down his cheek. Even though he knew she would come back, he would miss her so much.

"Chu, Jin, Suzuka; you guys have been like brothers to me. I really hope you're not taking this too hard."

Tears went flying. The three of them threw an arm over the other's shoulders as they sobbed quite dramatically.

"Kurama," the room fell silent, "I'm really sorry it didn't work out between us. Thank you, though. For helping me to realize where I truly belong. I know you'll meet someone just for you someday."

Kurama felt tears fall from his eyes. Something that had not happened in many years. _I'm sorry, too._

Sadie stopped talking. Even on the video, it was clear how much her body was trembling.

"Hiei," she choked, "I-" Her shoulders shook with silent sobs, hands covering her face.

It was hard for them to watch. Never had they seen Sadie look so broken.

"You..." Yusuke clenched his fists, "...Idiot! Always so freaking happy. None of us even had a clue."

Kurama looked up as Hiei stood, "Hiei?"

Hiei wrenched his eyes from the screen and lef the living room. He couldn't watch this anymore.

Some of them yelled at him in protest, but, little did they know, Hiei only went just around the corner so he could still listen.

In the middle of the night, the video was fast forwarded to the end.

The figure on the couch had his knees pulled up against his chest, arms wrapped around his knees, and his chin resting on top of them.

"Hiei... I... I am most sorry to you. I know how you must be feeling right now. Betrayed, hurt, angry, and sad, but I don't really blame you. I am the first person you allowed yourself to love."

There was a pause. A few sniffles and she gave a tiny laugh.

"You could probably end up hating me and I _still_ wouldn't blame you. I wnat to remember the bond we forged. The fact that I love you was only one reason why I mated with you. I knew this bond would keep us connected no matter how far apart we are. Even in a different world."

She blew a kiss at the screen, "I love you, Hiei. Everyone. I'll see you again soon."

The screen froze on her smiling face.

An emotion he'd never known welled up inside him and when he stood, something fell from his lap.

He bent down to pick it up. What he found surprised him. He'd never thought it was possible.

It was his very own Hiroseki stone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**Stay tuned for the third and final installment of the 'Cliche Trilogy'.**


End file.
